Nuevos Problemas
by Gach
Summary: Alumnos nuevos en karakura, que llegaran a revolver las hormonas de las chicas y a revolver el orden en la SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevos "amigos"**

Era una mañana triste, el sol no brillaba desde que su mejor amiga, su familia y el amor de su vida habían sido acecinados, sabia que no había podido hacer nada, pero la angustia era demasiado grande, pero cuando intento suicidarse saltando desde una gran altura, se dio cuenta de que no podía despegar sus extremidades del piso, si era una hormiguita, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos estaban por empezar un día normal de clases, cuando entró la profesora todo parecía ir de manera normal.

Buenos días chicos- saludo la maestra

Buenos días profesora- saludaron los alumnos en grupo.

Bueno antes de empezar la clase debo presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de intercambio, ellos vienen de distintas naciones así que por favor trátenlos bien, entren chicos- dicho esto seis hombres entraron- por favor preséntense.

Hola, mi nombre es Ericson Gach, vengo de Inglaterra, por favor llámenme Gach- era un chico de pelo negro piel blanca, alto espalda ancha y ojos cafés, al igual que todos los nuevos era bastante atractivo.

Buenos días, me llamo Marcocio Lytho, vengo de Italia, por favor llámenme Lytho- él era el mas bajo de los seis pero se notaba que tenia una buena condición física, su cabello era café oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

Hola, soy Lión Fye, soy Frances y mis amigos me llaman Fye, por favor llevémonos bien- era de la misma envergadura física de Lytho pero mas delgado, su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran raslados y cafés, se podía ver a muchas chicas mirándolo fijamente.

Yo soy Hohenstaufen Thyler, soy de Alemania pero solo llámenme Thyler- era el mas alto del grupo, aunque mas delgado que Gach, su cabello era café al igual que el de Lytho, pero mas oscuro, sus ojos también eran cafés.

Mustang Anderson, Norteamericano gusto en conocerlos, por favor solo llámenme Anderson- el era un poco mas alto que Lytho y Fye, el color de su pelo era similar al de Lytho y sus ojos eran azules.

Me llamo Franz Croad, soy de Polonia solo llámenme Croad- él era del mismo tamaño que Lytho y Fye, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés.

Bueno chicos tomen asiento donde puedan para comenzar la clase- dijo la profesora, pero realmente los seis nuevos alumnos habían llamado la atención de todas sus pares femeninas, incluyendo incluso a Chizuru quien no quitaba la mirada a Croad.

Al terminar la clase todos se abalanzaron sobre los nuevos con preguntas de todo índole.

Hey, tu eres Ishida Uryu verdad?- pregunto Fye

Si, soy el delegado de curso así que cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor háganmela saber- asintió Ishida

Gracias- asintió Gach- , en ese momento Inoue quien quería ir a comprar algo para almorzar choco con Gach que venia volviendo a su asiento-Lo siento… disculpa te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Gach

Hai- dijo Orihime

Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto muy caballerosamente

Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto- Dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa

Guau, que bello nombre- dijo mientras colocaba la mano en la barbilla de la joven- Te viene de maravilla, por favor podrías ayudarme en esta nueva ciudad, a mi y a mis amigos?-

-Amigos?-preguntó curiosa

- Si, Fye, Lytho, Thyler, Anderson y Croad son mis amigos nos hemos topado en varios colegios del mundo es una gran coincidencia- rió Gach

Si claro que los ayudare, pero te importa si invito a algunas amigas?-agregó Inoue

No hay problema, muchas gracias, te debo una, por favor pídeme lo que necesites- agregó Gach

Claro!- dijo la joven mientras corría fuera de la sala

Por que afán de hincharle los huevos a Ichigo, Gach?- dijo Lytho

Cállate nos van a escuchar, además ella si me gusta – dijo Gach

Ah! Por favor has dicho eso de las ultimas tres chicas que te ligaste, y no precisamente solo eso- agregó Croad

Ella es diferente- Se defendió Gach

Oigan ustedes, déjense de discutir y pónganse a estudiar- agregó Anderson

Callate!- dijeron todos al unísono, mientras Thyler se acercaba a Ichigo con el fin de presentarse.

Hai!-dijo Thyler

Hola, soy Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió

Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Thyler, mientras se acerba el resto del grupo

Thyler con quien Hablas?- preguntó Lytho

Es Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Thyler

Solo no se metan con migo ni con Chad y estaremos bien- dijo Ichigo

Mientras ellos conversaba en su asiento se encontraba Anderson leyendo un libro titulado Bio*** Cur**s, cuando una chica de cabellos negro se lo quita de las manos

Hey tu, ya tenemos un nerd aquí y no necesitamos otro, soy Tatsuki Arisawa- dijo no muy cortésmente.

Mucho gusto, ahora me devolverías mi libro?- pregunto casi rogando Anderson

Mm...Esta bien pero deberás contarme de tu país- dijo Tatsuki mientras se sentaba en la silla de al frente.

Mientras esto pasaba Croad y Fye miraban el espectáculo tan tranquilamente que no se percataron de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Ustedes!- gritaron Rukia y Chizuru, se asustaron Fye y Croad

Si?- dijo Croad

Por que ustedes se conocen los seis?- pregunto Chizuru

Eso es algo que te contaría si mi vida no dependiera de ello- dijo Croad a Chizuru – y como no depende te lo diré pero primero debes llevarme a una cafetería por que tengo mucha hambre-

Esta bien- dijo Chizuru y salió de la sala con Croad

Supongo que tu también quieres saber cierto?- preguntó Fye

Obvio y espero una explicación convincente – exigió Rukia, Mientras Gach observaba el espectáculo que daban sus amigos pensaba " si no hubiésemos puesto esa barrera evitar que sintieran nuestro reiatsu…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Una "grata" Bienvenida**

Luego de terminar las clases los chicos se alistaban para salir con Orihime y sus amigas mientras Ichigo guardaba sus cosas e Ishida se le acercaba par consultar algo con el.

Ichigo, esos chicos nuevo no se te hacen algo extraños?- le comentaba Ishida

No para nada, por que?- respondió

No?, yo me pondría algo celoso ese chico Gach parece que intenta algo con Inoue-san- dijo algo curioso Ishida.

Bueno la verdad los chicos como el me molestan, creyéndose tanto por que es de otro país- dijo Ichigo algo enojado mientras miraba como Inoue reía mientra hablaba con Gach.

Entonces nos acompañaras a seguirlos?-Dijo Ishida mientras sus gafas brillaban.

En ese momento los chicos nuevos salían de la sala junto con Orihime, Chizuru, Rukia y Tatsuki.

Un rato después el grupo de chicos paseaba por un centro comercial cuando de repente Orihime se quedo mirando unos pendientes que estaban en una joyería.

Que bonitos pendientes, se verían hermosos con ese rostro de porcelana que tienes- dijo mientras la chica se sonrojaba muchísimo.

T-tu c-c-crees?, la verdad son algo caros, aunque son realmente lindos- dijo mirando fijamente la repisa.

Thyler acompáñame un momento!-grito Gach-Chicos por favor adelántense. Todos los demás, exceptuando Thyler y Gach, se adelantaron. Mientras tanto Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro los seguían muy de lejos.

Estos tipos que se creen saliendo con las chicas el primer día que llegan al colegio- diciendo molesto Keigo.

La verdad yo no les hallo nada de malo pero no se como pueden ser incluso mas populares que yo?- decía Mizuiro.

Oye! mira esos dos se quedaron atrás, entraron a esa joyería, que estará tramando ese tal Gach- decía Ishida, luego de un rato ambos desaparecieron, en ese momento ambos desaparecieron, podrían haber jurado que eso fue un Shunpo.

Esos chicos no son normales- dijo Ichigo antes de comenzar a correr para poder alcanzarlos.

Justo en ese momento los chicos alcanzaban al resto del grupo, quienes seguían conversando y riendo, Gach venia con una pequeña cajita en su mano, siguieron caminando y un poco mas adelante se encontraron con gente conocida.

Orihime-chan! Ohayo! Rukia-chan!- gritaba Matsumoto Rangiku, que venia acompañada de Nemu y Hinamori- Oye Rukia quienes son estos papazotes que los acompañan- dijo la rubia acercándose con una mirada lujuriosa a Lytho.

Soy Marcocio Lytho, un gusto en conocerla señorita, por favor llámenme Lytho y con quien tengo el gusto?- dijo cortésmente.

Mientras las chicas se presentaban Fye llamó a Croad.

Menos mal que este tipo dijo algo, el capitulo pasado tampoco había tenido mucha participación- le susurró al oído de Croad.

Si ese Gach se ha acaparado todo los dialogo, creo que un conflicto de interés del autor-le contesto.

Oigan ustedes! No se han presentado!- les grito Matsumoto a Thyler, Croad, Fye y Anderson que se encontraban detrás de las chicas. Luego de las presentaciones Lytho se puso a conversar con Matsumoto, mientras Anderson y Thyler hablaban mientras lo miraban.

Claro después anda alegando que las minas lo agobian- decía Anderson

Lytho el cuchillo!!- le grito Thyler- después alega de por que siempre esta apunto de perder las pelotas.

Hem.. Disculpa podría hablar contigo un momento- dijo Hinamori, algo tímida.

Si claro- dijo Thyler algo sorprendido por la nerviosa petición de Hinamori.

T-t-tu… mis amigas me dijeron que te dijera que… que… si te gustaría asistir a una fiesta de bienvenida que les vamos a preparar-dijo muy sonrojada.

Claro, por supuesto- dijo Thyler alegremente- además no había hablado mucho desde que aparecí.

Que?-dijo Hinamori algo extrañada

Nada cosas mías- rió Thyler.

Mientras tanto Matsumoto hablaba con Lytho.

Guapo te gustaría acompañarme esta noche?- dijo Matsumoto acercándose peligrosamente a Lytho.

C-claro, pero a donde?- dijo intrigado Lytho

Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, además hoy es viernes, mañana no tienes clases así que después podríamos salir a divertirnos por ahí- decía coquetamente la rubia.

Creo que lo último podría traerme algo de problemas así que luego te digo- dijo algo complicado Lytho.

Anderson leía apaciblemente en la banca su libro ya antes nombrado, cuando una vez más se lo arrancan de las manos.

Me lo podrías devolver por favor Tatsuki?- decía prácticamente en ruego.

Mm...…. no lo creo- se reía

Por favor, no quiero discutir una dama tan bella como tu- decía audazmente.

E-esta bien pero debes ir a la fiesta de bienvenida que les preparamos a ustedes- dijo Tatsuki.

Bien, pero mi libro?- pedía

OK aquí tienes- decía resignada.

Mientras Gach se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Orihime.

Ah! Gach-kun, podrías venir hoy después de salir del centro comercial a una fiesta de bienvenida?- dijo con un gran sonrisa.

No puedo negarme a esa sonrisa- dijo mirando los grises ojos de la chica- pero los chicos?

Las demás los están invitando- dijo despreocupadamente.

Mientras Rukia usaba sus técnicas de actora de teatro para convencer a Fye

Esta bien pero que haremos con ellos?- decía indicando a un arbusto que había dentro del centro comercial, Rukia se acerco y metió la mano, de ahí saco a Mizuiro, el cual fue seguido por los demás.

Se puede saber que mierda hacen metidos en los arbusto?- dijo Rukia, con una venita en la frente.

Psss ...., idiotas ni siquiera escondieron si reiatsu- Rió Anderson lo cual hizo que Lytho le colocara su correspondiente golpe en la nuca.

Cállate idiota o quieres que nos descubran-dijo Lytho

Tranquila Rukia invítenlos también, no queremos que piensen que somos egoístas, queremos llevarnos bien con todos- dijo Thyler con un sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Luego de comprar algunas cosas como botanas y bebidas, bolsas que fueron cargadas por Ichigo y los demás ya que según las chicas no podían dejar que los invitados de honor cargaran las bolsas, entre risas de los nuevos alumnos.

Cuando llegaron comenzaron conversar, a contar historias graciosas, en estas ultimas Gach, Thyler y Lytho, los cuales se notaba que sabían manejarse en fiestas, aunque cada uno con estilo propio, derepente Orihime se levante para poner en los platos mas botanas y cosas por el estilo y Gach se puso de pie y la siguió, la encontró en la cocina rellenando el plato.

Tienes una casa muy linda- dijo sorprendiendo a Orihime.

Gracias- dijo algo nerviosa.

Sabes me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma todo lo que haz hecho por mí y mis amigos- dijo acercándose a ella.

No es nada adema fue idea de las chicas yo solo puse mi casa- sonrío humildemente.

Ya se!, cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos- ella obedeció algo sonrojada. Él puso una pequeña cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos, ella al abrir sus ojos brillaron, eran los pendientes que había visto en la joyería, ella miraba el chico sin caber en su sorpresa.

Son tuyos y no aceptaré que los devuelvas- dijo el saliendo de la cocina.

Gracias, me encantan- dijo ellas casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me alegro mucho-y salió de la cocina

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás matsumoto los estaba ordenando para jugar a la botella, así que Gach y Orihime fueron obligados a jugar, Gach sin que se dieran cuenta tomo la botella y le puso un Kidoh de control así que al primer giro salió Lytho, y al segundo salio Matsumoto, la rubia se puso realmente feliz y Lytho sentía que se estaba metiendo en un forro del que no saldría fácilmente, ese fue un beso profundo, el siguiente giro salio Anderson y Tatsuki ella realmente estaba sonrojada y Anderson la besó rápido para volver a su libro, el siguiente fue Fye con Rukia , este fue unos de los beso mas tímidos de todos , luego le toco a Thyler y Hinamori, ella estaba muy roja hasta casi explotar y cuando besó a Thyler se desmayó por unos segundos, cuando la botella volvió a girar marcó a Croad y Chizuru, la verdad ninguna de las chicas presentes pensó que ella lo besaría y ,meno tan apasionadamente como fue, luego de ese caliente beso salió Gach y Orihime, el había arreglado para que saliera así, realmente el quería probar eso labio carmesí, cuando por ella se dio el valor para besarlo el contacto que hubo entre sus labios fue muy difícil de detener, ante tal espectáculo Ichigo se enfureció.

Ya basta! Tu algo le hiciste a esa botella! confiesa!-gritó Ichigo a Gach.

Mira yo no se cual sea tu problema pero si quieres lo podemos ir a arreglar a fuera- poniéndose de pie.

Que me gustaría más- rugió Ichigo. Justo en ese momento aparecido la puerta a la sociedad de almas en el salón de Orihime.

Chicos debemos irnos!-dijo Anderson- se nos hace tarde!

Es cierto nos vemos!- decían todos despidiéndose y en tres segundo salieron todos de la casa de Orihime, en ese momento aparecen los capitanes Kuchiki y Hitsugaya, para buscar a las shinigamis.

Quienes eran ellos?- preguntó Hitsugaya

Chico nuevos de la escuela por que?- Pregunto Rukia

Son extraños acotó mientras las chicas entraban a la puerta. Mientras en la calle iban los chicos ya mas calmados.

Menos mal que salimos de ahí- dijo Fye

Si hubiera sido peligroso con los capitanes ahí- acotó Thyler


	3. Chapter 3

**Primera ronda**

Los chicos nuevos llegaban a la sala de clases conversando entre ellos cuando al entrar se percatan de que en la pizarra hay escrito un mensaje que dice "hoy debemos decidir que hacer en el festival cultural".

Que se supone que es esto?- dijo Gach

No seas idiota, es eso que siempre hacen en los animes- dice Thyler.

A verdad!, y nosotros también tenemos que participar?- se queja Croad.

Por supuesto- dice Ishida mientras se acomoda las gafas y aparece un brillo en las mismas- Ustedes son nuestra principal atracción, miren las puertas- dicho esto los chicos giran y se percatan de que en las puertas y ventanas hay cantidades de chicas observándolos con corazones en lugar de ojos.

Esto es culpa de ustedes, si Gach, Thyler y Lytho- se quejó Anderson.

Y que quieres que hagamos? Somos así, no hay de otra –dijo Lytho

Bueno por ese simple echo ustedes nos serán de mucha ayuda- acotó Ishida

OK, pero que vamos a hacer?- dijo Fye

Eso lo debemos decidir ahora- agregó el gafas mientras sonaba la campana.

Muy bien a sus asientos debemos comenzar con la elección, primero debemos dar ideas de lo que hará nuestra clase- decía Ishida desde el frente del salón. En ese momento se pone de pie Keigo.

Deberíamos hacer un café cosplay-muy emocionado en sus palabras. Mientras las chicas comenzaban con un griterío de reclamos, además Ishida escribía la idea en el pizarrón.

Si esta con esas- se pone de pie Rukia- hagamos un torneo de boxeo entre los chicos, pero solo entre los que valga la pena verlo sin camisa… eso se me salió- dijo avergonzada, mientras Ishida lo escribía en la pizarra, esto generó que las opiniones del curso quedaran divididas, las mujeres querían torneo de box y los hombre querían café cosplay, a excepción de los nuevos quienes se limitaban a reírse de la situación, Chad e Ichigo quienes estaban despreocupados para variar.

Ya basta!- grito Ishida- haremos las dos cosas pero deberán trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo. OK?.- dicho esto comenzaron a planear como se haría el ring y como se colocarían las mesas, se eligieron quienes pelearían, quedaron Ichigo, Chad, Gach, Lytho, Fye, Thyler, Croad y Anderson, junto con esto se seleccionaron las meseras para atender el café cosplay, en conjunto con le traje que usarían, Rukia debería hacer un cosplay de mesera, Inoue seria una sacerdotisa, Chizuru seria una Neko-mimi y Tatsuki usaría traje de baño.

Poco a poco fueron consiguiendo darle forma a la idea, y cuando llegó el día los chicos que debían pelear vestían batas con colores distintos, sus torsos descubiertos y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color de la bata, las chicas vestían distintos trajes, pero algunas eran mas destacables, como Inoue que destacaba sobre el resto con su traje de sacerdotisa, primero la sala funcionaria como café cosplay y las peleas irían siendo conforme pasara la tarde, la primera pelea: Fye v/s Croad, estos se subieron al ring mientras una barra de chicas histéricas gritaban por Croad y otras por Fye.

Esto será interesante- dijo Gach-no por nada a Fye le llaman el "Gyakusatsu no tenshi" (Ángel de la masacre).

Pero debes considerar también el titulo de Croad- agregó Anderson- "Sora no tamashi" (alma vacía) serán un problema si se enojan.- en ese momento Lytho le dijo a Croad que se hacer cara a su esquina y lo mismo hizo Gach con Fye, luego ellos fueron al centro y comenzó la pelea.

Los golpes de Fye eran continuos y aleatorios, mientras Croad los resistía sin siquiera moverse, en un momento Fye le lanzó un gancho lo que logro romper la férrea defensa de Croad pero en ese momento croad lanzo un golpe directo al estomago de Fye, pero logro esquivarlo con un rápido movimiento, cabe destacar que todos estos movimientos son observados atónitos por los observadores, quienes les costaba mucho ver los movimientos de los peleadores. Estos se separaron por unos segundos pero Fye volvió a la carga así se pasaron los round en que ninguno lograba conectarse, hasta que llegó el ultimo y ambos seguían un ritmo impresionante de pelea sin siquiera detenerse a ver que todos seguían igual de impresionados por esa pelea, hasta que en un momento Fye le da un gancho el cual desarma a Croad pero esta vez el segundo gancho llegó antes de Croad pudiera verlo, y así terminó la pelea con Fye pasando a segunda ronda.

La siguiente pelea seria: Anderson v/s Gach.

Siempre quise ver al legendario "Kaito" (ladrón fantasma) en pelea- decía Lytho.

El no es como yo, las pelas las disfruta pero no le gusta arrebatar vidas- decía Fye- prefiere humillar a su oponente a matarlo.

Aunque el que tiene en frente es el "Mumei Obuzaba" (observador obscuro), no se haga pero no será fácil- dijo Thyler.

Empezada la pelea Anderson se poner en guardia, y comienza a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes a diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Gach y de pronto pone un golpe justo en su cabeza, con este ultimo detiene su ataque ante la mirada expectantes del publico, en especial de Inoue y Tatsuki quienes también miraban la pelea. Luego de que se detiene cae rendido al piso y el árbitro cuenta los 10 segundos respectivos. Gach había ganado nadie supo como.

No has cambiando, siempre recibes un gran daño con tal de terminar pronto y espectacularmente cierto?- le dijo Fye a Gach quien bajaba de ring con un la cara algo dañada y moretones en los músculos intercostales y brazos.

Claro que no además mira como todos quedaron impresionados es genial no?- sonrío Gach- pero creo que me golpeo algunos puntos vitales, eso no es bueno o si?- se quejó.

La próxima pelea seria: Chad v/ Thyler, ambos gigantes subieron al ring aunque Thyler lo hizo de muy mala gana y cuando estuvo arriba y recibió el primer golpe se dejó caer por que no quería pelear.

Quería ver la técnica del "Kurosanzoku" (bandolero negro), pero será para otra ocasión.- decía Gach.

La próxima pelea seria entre Ichigo v/s Lytho , al subir el ring sus compañeros empezaron, reír entre ellos.

Sabemos que el "Kipaobuzamun" (guardián de la luna)no atacaría a alguien así- decía Thyler mientras reía, y efectivamente al final de la pelea Ichigo gano por puntos ya que Lytho no lanzo ni un solo ataque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Segunda ronda**

El café Cosplay continuó con su normal funcionamiento, mientras los siguientes en pelear se recuperaban, así que se decido que como seguirían la segunda.

Ya chicos comenzaremos el sorteo- decía Ishida con una tómbola, con Ichigo, Sado, Gach y Fye mirando como la tómbola que adentro tenia unos papeles los cuales tenían escritos su nombres, al detenerla cayo un papel-… Sado! El será el primero en pelear- escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, luego volviendo a girar la tómbola-… el segundo en pelear será… Gach!-

Veo que peleare de segundo…- dijo Gach

Espero que no nos tengamos que encontrar en segunda ronda- dijo Fye

No lo creo- con una risa diabólica en su cara.

Ya empezaras con tus cosas raras- se quejo Fye con una gotita en la frente.

Mientras la tómbola giraba Gach no le perdía la mirada y movía los labios con recitando algo, y cuando Ishida detuvo la tómbola un papel cayó.

El que enfrentará a Yasutora Sado será… Fye!!!- se miraron fijamente Fye y Sado.

Suerte y que gane el mejor, entonces los siguientes en pelear serán Ichigo y Gach- en el ambiente se creo una atmosfera tensa cuando Ichigo escuchó.

Esto querrán verlo todos-reía Gach.

Si todos querrán ver como caes a la lona- gruño Ichigo

Sabes deberías preocuparte mas por tu amigo, espero que caiga mas rápido de lo que se espera o esto se volverá peligroso- se alejó Gach.

Ichigo! Deberías concentrarte en tu próxima pelea, ese tipo no es normal- decía Rukia- Nee-sama me lo advirtió, será mejor que no te descuides.

El café continuó su con su trabajo, mientras las chicos nuevos se reunieron.

Que quieren?- decía Gach

Se supone que van a pelear con esos tipos?- pregunto Croad

Obvio- agregó Fye

Tu cállate!- dijo Lytho- lo que nos preocupa es que nos descubra, si eso pasa deberemos empezar con el plan inmediatamente.

Ahí alguna razón por la cuál quedarte?-dijo Gach de manera sarcástica

B-b-bueno… esto…yo-decía Lytho mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero independiente de eso, no pueden matarlos ya saben lo que nos ordenaron- dijo Anderson.

Sabemos lo que hacemos, o no hermano?- dijo Fye.

Claro! Además debo saldar una cuenta con ese Ichigo-dijo Gach.

Solo quieres comerte a inore eres súper jote- dijo Thyler.

Eso es un bono- rió Gach.

Seguro ustedes no han andado por ahí jugueteando?-dijo Fye, con una mirada inquisidora, lo que hizo que todos se sonrojaran.

Pero de eso no se trata además que me dices de ti y esa tal Rukia- dio Lytho.

Hm… ella no deja de molestarme- agregó Fye con una cara despreocupada lo cual dejo a todos impresionados.

Que tienes contra una chica que quiere ser amable contigo?- preguntó Gach.

Mm...… nada, solo que no me gusta que me molesten- contestó Fye. Dejando a todos con cara de descolocados.

Fye eres muy raro- dijo Thyler

Si tienes mucha razón- acotó Anderson.

Pero siempre ha sido así- dijo Gach.

En otra parte de la escuela conversaban Ichigo, Sado, Ishida y Rukia.

Ichigo, Sado deberán tener mucho cuidado con esos tipos- decía Ishida- sus estilos son muy raros y difíciles de predecir, en especial ese tipo Gach, ni siquiera pude ver cunado golpeó a su contrincante.

Eso sin considerar el estilo alocado y violento de Fye, realmente se veía bien lanzando todos esos golpes… no!!! Se veía aterrador!! … si aterrador!!- decía Rukia muy sonrojada.

Ese me debe algunas- gruñía Ichigo- le voy a enseñar lo que es enfrentarse al protagonista.

Ichigo aquí no eres el protagonista-dijo Sado.

No importa realmente me tiene muy enojado- dijo Ichigo.

Debes controlar tus celos Ichigo, que su amigo se halla dejado ganar so significa que el será fácil, además escuche que sus amigos lo llamaban "kaito" y a ese Fye le decían "Gyakusatsu no tenshi" esos sobrenombres me hacen pensar muy mal- dijo Ishida.

Debo cuidarme?- se preguntaba Ichigo.

La tarde trascurrió bastante rápido con los chicos nuevo vagando por el festival y debes en cuando se les veía con algunas chicas, pero se notaba que ellos no tenían mucho interés en ellas, y así llegó el momento de la segunda ronda. La primera pelea: Yasutora Sado v/s Lión Fye, ambos subieron al ring y se saludaron, volvieron a sus esquinas mientras Ishida las oficiaba de arbitro.

Muy bien sin golpes bajos… Comiencen!- el grito de Ishida hizo saltar a Fye de su esquina, el cual en un instante estaba al lado de Sado –_Es rápido_- pensó Sado, al momento de recibir ese primer golpe en sus brazos- _es muy fuerte- _dijo para si, mientras recibía un serie de golpes que de recibir alguno directo en su rostro lo harían tambalearse- _no cae-_pensó Fye, luego de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que Sado se percatara el estaba de nuevo dándole golpes desde todas las direcciones- _no puedo seguir así_-pensó, he intentó propinarle un golpe mientras el lanzaba uno, se sintió muy bien cuando notó que su golpe lo había conectado pero en seguida sintió como la mano de su oponente le conectaba el estomago y luego con la otra mano la cara dejándolo muy mal –_ no puede ser, yo le di_-pensaba mientras caía, -_vaya! Ese fue un buen golpe-_ dijo para si Fye, Sado luego de caer se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo pero antes de que Fye pudiera volver con su ataque el asalto había terminado, ambos volvieron a sus esquinas en la de Sado estaba Ichigo y en la de Fye estaba Gach.

Ese golpe fue muy duro- se quejó Fye con Gach

Por favor hemos recibido golpes mas duro que ese, no quiero que esta pelea se prolongue trata de vencerlo en los próximos dos asaltos- dijo Gach

Esta bien, pero no puedo prometer nada- dijo Fye mientras se ponía de pie.

En ese momento en la otra esquina estaba Sado.

Chad estas bien?- preguntaba Ichigo

Eso creo- decía Sado algo lastimado- pero logre conectarle un golpe sólido, creo que puedo noquearlo.

Vamos Sado tu puedes, vamos a encontrarnos en la final- alentaba Ichigo a sus amigo mientras este se ponía de pie.

El segundo asalto comenzó muy diferente al primero Fye se acercó pero no lanzó ningún golpe así que Sado decidió que le estaban dando una oportunidad así que lanzó un golpe hacia la cara de su oponente pero este jamás llegó a destino, Fye con un rápido se había agachado y se había puesto por debajo de él pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar le habían arrojado un gancho tan fuerte que lo mando a la lona hasta que el arbitro contó 10, el estaba consiente pero no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie, Fye había ganado.

La siguiente pelea estaba por comenzar: Kurosaki Ichigo v/s Ericson Gach. Ambos subieron al ring a Ichigo se le veía una mirada de tigre encerrado, pareciera que Gach era su presa y nada se iba interponer entre ambos. La pelea comenzó e Ichigo se arrojó contra Gach eran un a lluvia de golpes pero ninguno lograba conectar en la sonriente cara de Gach, esa cara que enfurecía aun mas a Ichigo, la espectadora mas preocupada era la bella Inoue quien miraba la pelea con los ojos cristalinos, pero esto no detenía a Ichigo quien descontroladamente lanzaba golpes a Gach, uno de estos fue desviado por uno de los puños de Gach pero este no golpeó-_esta jugando conmigo-_ Pensó Ichigo, lo cual hizo que se arrojara con aun mas ira contra su oponente, pero esta vez cada golpe que lanzaba era repelido por un golpe de Gach, hasta que decidió alejarse de él.

Esto no ha terminado- dijo Gach quien rápidamente se había acercado a Ichigo, justo antes de lanzar un golpe directo en su estomago, golpe que hizo doblarse a Ichigo, pero no terminaba ahí, antes de que pudiera recuperarse este le lanzo dos golpes directos en el mentón, Ichigo realmente había quedado mal después de esos tres golpes, aun no caía pero Gach había dejado de mandar golpes.

Mejor seria que cayeras o el dolor podría empeorar- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Gach.

Esta frase hizo enfurecer a Ichigo quien se arrojó a continuar la pelea pero antes de se pudiera acercar él cayó desvanecido.

Te lo dije- agregó Gach, mientras bajaba del ring al bajar vio a Inoue llorando imagen que le rompió el corazón ella no lloraba por él sino por Ichigo, sentía que se corazón podía sangrar en ese momento.

La tarde continuó normal y con Gach aparentando no sentir nada pero Fye sabia que algo pasaba. La palea final llegó Fye v/s Gach.

Jamás pensé que vería esto Fye y Gach peleando, el Kaito v/s el Gyakusatsu no tenshi pelea digna de ver, pero antes de subir Gach se acercó a Inoue y le dijo algo al oído ella pareció muy impresionada pero le asintió con la cabeza algo perpleja, luego de eso él subió al ring.

Espero que nos divirtamos Fye- dijo Gach al acercarse a Fye.

Como siempre- agregó Fye con una sonrisa.

La pelea comenzó con Fye atacando alocadamente como era su estilo pero esta vez Gach solo se limitaba a esquivarlos muy difícilmente, pero en un momento Gach lanzó un golpe que dio en la guardia de Fye, este volvió a golpear y en momento logró desarmar a Gach y conectarle un golpe sólido pero Gach logro un contraataque darle un golpe en la cara, para los espectadores fue como si ambos se golpearan al mismo tiempo, después de ese golpe ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes a una gran velocidad, conectando mucho de ellos de ambos lado depronto ambos colisionan sus puños de frente y se quedan detenidos ahí, de pronto ambos habían caído a la lona, y ahí quedaron en el suelo sin moverse Ishida contó 10 y ninguno se puso de pie, cuando ambos despertaron estaban en enfermería, había quedado en empate, al lado de Gach estaba Inoue sentada en una silla pero parece que el cansancio la había vencido y de había quedado dormida apoyada en la cama, él se enterneció mucho con esa escena y comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello.

Realmente eres bella- susurró Gach. Parece que sus caricias la habían despertado, por que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos-Good morning.

Me dormí!-saltó Orihime del susto.

No te preocupes- dijo Gach con una sonrisa en su rostro- sabes no deberías por que estar aquí, yo no gané, no cumplí mi parte del trato- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, por que sus ojos se humedecían. Pero en ese momento sintió como los brazos de ella envolvían su cuello.

Me encantaría ser tu novia- le susurró.

Pero tú lo amas a él, vi como llorabas cuando estaba en la lona- dijo Gach casi ente lágrimas.

No realmente me di cuenta de que el no me miraría mas que como una amiga, pero las lagrimas fueron por que realmente no quería que se siguieran lastimando, mas que mal él es mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego fundirse en un beso con Gach.

En atraparte de la enfermería Fye tenia una pequeña chica sentada en el borde de la su cama.

Que es todo ese ruido?- se quejaba mientras despertaba Fye.

Hola!-le dijo Rukia

Que quieres?-dijo Fye con cara de aburrido.

Como no me vas a agradecer por quedarme a cuidarte?-se quejó Rukia.

Gracias, ahora puedes irte- dijo Fye.

No me iré hasta conseguir lo que vine a buscar-dijo Rukia.

Se podría saber q……- se vio interrumpido por un repentino beso de la pequeña-Esto que se supone que es?- agregó algo sorprendido.

Esto significa que me gustas-agregó Rukia.

Está bien seremos novios pero déjame dormir un poco mas- dicho esto se volvió a acostar. Dejando a Rukia entre sorprendida y feliz.

En otros lados del colegio los otros cuatro chicos eren secuestrados uno por uno por las chicas hasta dejar a Thyler y Hinamori y cada uno fue teniendo una historia parecida a las antes derritas pero las que vale describir son las de Lytho y Croad.

Lytho junto con el resto iban saliendo del colegio cuando es tomado de un hombro y arrastrado contra un árbol.

Que m…-fue silenciado por un beso de una rubia.

Que te pareció?- dijo Matsumoto una separados

Hem… que fue eso?- dijo Lytho

Un beso- dijo Matsumoto.

Por que?- preguntó Lytho.

Por que me gustas- dijo la rubia-y no dejaré que te me escapes, así que desde ahora serás mi novio. Lytho antes tales frases no sabia que decir realmente sentía que sin querer se había metido en un forro del que no se libraría fácilmente.

OK- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Mientras los chicos continuaban caminando croad fue llamado por Chizuru que "necesitaba "su "ayuda" para "mover" unas "mesas", pero una ves entraron ella cerró la puerta y se aferró a Croad.

No me sueltes! Por favor- pedía Chizuru.

Pero, que pasa?- preguntaba asustado Croad.

Abrázame, y no dejes que me vaya, onegai!-rogaba Chizuru sin soltar a Croad.

Esta bien, todo esta bien no temas, estoy aquí, no te dejare sola- decía Croad mientras abrazaba a Chizuru.

Me dejaras?-preguntó.

No-respondió-jamás volverás estar sola, y sello su promesa con un beso.

Mientras en el río aparecía una puerta de la cual salía un hombre vestido como Shinigami, alto, de tez morena y barba a medio crecer.

Donde se han metido estos vagos de los DraKnigth- dijo esta sujeto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un viejo "amigo"**

El hombre alto y moreno reapareció con un shunpo y apareció en el Instituto Karakura.

Deben estar vagando como siempre-decía el hombre- creo que se como encontrarlos-dicho esto comenzó a emanar un gran Reiatsu lo que empezó a llamar la atención de Ichigo y sus amigos, Ichigo se deshizo de cuerpo y acudió inmediatamente a la puerta del instituto.

Quien eres tú?!- le gritó al tipo mientras llegaban Ishida y Rukia quien también se había desecho de su Gigai.

Que pasa Ichigo?!-Preguntó Ishida- quien es este tipo?!.

No se acabo de sentir su Reiatsu y vine aquí inmediatamente-dijo Ichigo- quien eres? Te envió la sociedad de almas?

La sociedad de almas dices? Esos tipos no pueden mandar ni a sus propios subordinados- se reía el tipo- yo vengo a buscar a los DarKinght digan me donde esta y no destruiré esta cuidad.

DarKinght? Quienes son esos tipos?-preguntó Ichigo.

Mm? Solo díganme donde están y no se hagan los idiotas- se quejaba el tipo- será mejor que me digan donde están o después de matarlos destruiré esta cuidad completa para encontrarlos.

Primero tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver- dijo Ichigo.

Eso planeo- dijo este tipo llevando su mano a su Zampaktou, antes de que Ichigo pudiera prepararse el ya estaba con su espada apunto de cortar su cuello, pero con un shunpo logro esquivar el peligroso ataque-_ que velocidad- _pensaron Ishida y Rukia, quienes se alistaban a entrar en batalla.

Bankai!-grito Ichigo al percatarse de no podría vencer solo con su poder actual.

Baila, Sodeno Shirayuki- ordenó Rukia, mientras Ishida sacaba su arco Quincy .Los tres comenzaron pelear con el sujeto pero se veía que el no tenia problema en pelear con todos al mismo tiempo, Ni Ishida con sus flechas ni Ichigo con los Getsuga lograban darle, es mas se veían bastante aproblemados, mas aun cuando el sujeto apareció y de un rápido movimiento corto la pulsera de Ishida, lo que provocó la desaparición de su arco.

Ishida!!- Grito Ichigo.

No te preocupes! tú sigue peleando- dijo Ishida dando un par de pasos al costado.

Esta bien creo que deberé usarla- dijo Ichigo llevando su mano Izquierda a la cara para poder liberar sus poderes de hollow.

Vaya creo que voy a tener algunos problemas-dijo preocupado el shinigami-Destroza, Dakuraion (león oscuro)- lo que hizo que su Zampaktou se convirtiera en una hoja negra en su totalidad, sin brillo- ahora veras lo que es bueno.

Rukia por favor aléjate!-dijo Ichigo, mientras a ver llegaba Inoue quien había dejado a Gach para ver que sucedía y Sado quien ya se había recuperado de su pelea, Rukia les explicó lo que sucedía, mientras Ichigo le lanzaba un Getsuga Tenshou, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que su ataque había sido absorbido.

La habilidad de mi Zampaktou es crear agujeros negros los cuales pueden absorber cualquier cosa, materia, energía … Reiatsu-dijo el sujeto riendo.

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, así que con cada embestida de su oponente él saltaba hacia atrás. Sado decidió que debía ir a ayudar a su amigo, así que libero sus brazos y fue en su ayuda pero realmente no logró aportar mucho ya que el sujeto con un simple shunpo le produjo un profundo corte en ambos hombros lo cual dejó macha sangre esparcida en el campo de batalla, pero Orihime fue rápida en usar su Rikkas par comenzar a curarlo.

Inoue, Rukia! Por favor no interfieran, no quiero que resulten lesionadas-dijo Ichigo.

Deberías preocuparte mas por ti!-dijo su oponente quien se alistaba para atacarlo, acercándose, pero Ichigo logró huir con un rápido shunpo, derepente el sujeto se colocó a sus espaldas y colocó un agujero negro alrededor de el, y cuando logró darse cuenta tenia atravesada la zampaktou de su oponente en su pecho derepente sintió como le era arrebatado su Reiatsu y desaparecía su mascara.

Te lo dije- rió el sujeto mientras Ichigo caía al suelo y se desvanecía su mascara y Bankai.

Mientras en la enfermería estaban Gach y Fye, y en otros lugares del colegio se encontraban Thyler, Anderson, Lytho y Croad.

Maldición cuando esto se ponía lindo- se quejó Gach.

Veo que esto se puso feo-Agregó Fye.

Mientras en la entrada el shinigami misterioso sacaba su zampaktou del cuerpo de Ichigo.

Creo que ahora vienen ustedes- mirando de manera despiadada a las Inoue y Rukia.

Detente!-gritaron Hinamori y Matsumoto quienes habían dejado a sus respectivas parejas para asistir a la pelea, pero se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron a Ichigo tirado en el piso muy ensangrentado.

Veo que llegaron las niñas!- rió el sujeto-bueno veremos que pueden hacer-al decir esto levantó su zampaktou, pero de la nada sintió como dos afiladas hojas amenazaban su cuello, dos mas aparecían entre el y sus objetivos y otros dos sujetaban sus brazos.

Creo que es a nosotros a quienes buscas-dijo Fye quien estaba junto a Gach delante de las chicas, Anderson y Croad sostenían sus brazos y Thyler y Lytho tenían sus espadas en el cuello del shinigami.

Veo que logre llamar su atención- rió el tipo

Amperius no deberías haber echo esta alboroto, de echo debería matarte por lo que has hecho- agregó Gach- creó que mas de alguien de los que estamos acá quiere matarte-Amperius miró asustado la cara de Fye, Thyler y Lytho.

Además a que bienes- preguntó Lytho.

Venia a ver si habían empezado su misión- dijo Amperius.

Mira si nosotros hemos o no empezado no es asunto tuyo, además intentaste atacarla-decía Gach mientras su mirada se obscurecía- no sabes como grita mi espada que te mate, pero no lo haré, no me rebajaré a tu nivel.

Pero si vuelves a entrometerte dejaremos que nuestras espadas hablen por si solas-dijo Fye- suéltenlo, vete antes de que nos arrepintamos-dicho esto se volvió a abrir la misma puerta de antes y Amperius despareció. Gach y los demás se voltearon hacia las chicas que miraban atónitas.

Dejen nos presentarnos-dijo Anderson.

Somos shinigamis antiguos- dijo Thyler

No pertenecemos a ningún escuadrón-dijo Lytho

No obedecemos a nadie-agregó Croad.

Nos llaman los DarKinght-dijeron Gach y Fye al unísono.

Y como nos han descubierto debemos pedirles un favor-dijo Croad.

Por favor guarden este secreto-dijo Lytho.

Por favor no se lo informen a la sociedad de almas o deberemos marcharnos- dijo Anderson.

Esta bien-contestaron Hinamori, Matsumoto y Rukia, pero Inoue permaneció en silencio.

Después de todo ustedes nos salvaron la vida- agregó Hinamori algo sonrojada.

Kyyyyyyaaaaaa!!!!... te veías guay con esa cara de asesino!-dijo Matsumoto mientras abrazaba a Lytho. Mientras todos hablaban Gach se acercó silenciosamente a Ichigo y recitó un par de versos, después de eso una luz bajó del cielo y curó totalmente a Ichigo.

Por que me no me lo dijiste?!- gritó Orihime quien estaba detrás de él.

No quería ponerte a ti ni a las demás en riesgo-dijo Gach sin voltearse.

Por que?-decía la ojigris.

No puedes saberlo-dijo Gach que al voltearse puso sus brazos alrededor de Orihime- por favor confía en mi, yo te protegeré incluso si tuviera que arriesgar mi vida-agregó. Y selló su promesa con un tierno beso en los labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Días "normales"**

Todo comenzaba a mejorar, nuevos amigos, novia nueva, poder despagar sus patas, en fin todo mejoró considerablemente para la hormiguita, pero de ella no es de quien veníamos a hablar. Realmente los chicos nuevos estaban bastante felices con sus nuevas vidas, a todos se les veía muy felices con sus nuevas novias lo cual causaba mucha envidia entre los y las alumnas del instituto, por un lado Gach había conseguido el corazón de la bella e inteligente Inoue Orihime, Fye alcanzado el esquivo amor de Kuchiki Rukia, Anderson de la difícil Arisawa Tatsuki y Croad había conseguido una inesperada relación con Chizuru, pero como todos sabemos las relaciones no son tan fáciles menos en un fanfic. Varias situaciones han ocurrido hablaremos de algunas de ellas.

Thyler se encontraba en una salida con Hinamori lo cual corroboraba su emparejamiento post-festival cultural (si, todos quedaron emparejados después de eso XD), habían decidido ir a ver una película y después al cine.

Muchas gracias Thyler-kun, por lo de hoy fue muy lindo-dijo la chica mientras caminaban por el parque.

No fue nada –dijo tímido el chico mientras tomaba sus manos.

La pase realmente bien, aunque la película fue un poco triste-dijo la chica algo sonrojada por que el chico le había tomado su mano.

La verdad la paso realmente bien cuando estoy contigo-respondió el chico.

En ese momento el silencio reino entre ambos, se miraron directo a los ojos, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez mas, hasta casi poder sentir la respiración del otro, sus rostros casi se rozaban, el la tomo por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de él, mientras comenzaba a caer la nieve en el parque sus labios se toparon para empezar con un simple roce, pero el roce luego se convirtió en un profundo beso, cada uno disfrutaba cada centímetro de los labios del otro , cuando al fin ambos tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire, el la miró directo a los ojos.

Te gusta la nieve?-preguntó él amablemente. Y ambos rieron entre besos.

Rukia había logrado por fin que Fye le cediera uno de sus sábados para salir con ella, pero no se puede decir que él estuviera 100% feliz de estar ahí, así que ella comenzaba a sentirse mal por obligarlo a estar con ella.

Rukia que es esto?-preguntó Fye mientras miraba a una vitrina, pero no oyó respuestas, solo vio su pequeña figura dándole la espalda.

Que pasa? Tienes algo?- preguntaba el desorientado Fye, en ese momento empezó a escuchar algunos sollozos provenientes del la pequeña mujer.-que te pasa?...

Por que?...por que?... no… no me mires… onegai…no-decía Rukia entre sollozos, lo cuales comenzaron a preocupar de sobremanera a Fye.

Tranquila, cálmate, te traeré algo para beber…-dijo Fye pero antes de se volteara su mano había sido tomada por la chica, la que miraba el suelo, Fye podía ver como las lagrimas caían al suelo.

No-fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella, pero calaron muy hondo en el pecho de él, quien se detuvo en ese instante y se volteó a mirarla, puso su mano en su mentón y levantó su rostro.

Por favor no me pidas que sea como los demás, por que no soy así, yo te quiero a mi manera y lamento haberte echo pensar lo contrario, pero realmente perdóname-poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

En otro momento en otro lugar se encontraban Gach esperando que el día pasara acostado en su cama mirando el techo, cuando derepente suena su celular, era un mensaje de Orihime el cual decía que iba para allá.

Que!-Gritó-desde cuando tengo celular? Y como lo obtuvo mi número!-muy extrañado-pero mas importante este lugar esta echo un asco!, debo arreglarlo -tomándose la cabeza, y de repente hace aparecer una katana en su mano de la nada todo estaba limpio y reluciente- eso fue cansador- sentándose en un sofá, pero no alcanzo a acomodarse cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta, miró por el objetivo y se dio cuenta de que era Orihime y traía con ella una bolsas, venia con una abrigo verde muy grueso ya que hace poco había nevado y hacia algo de frío, y un gorro del mismo color, realmente hacían una imagen muy tierna.

Hai! Gach-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya te he dicho que no me gustan esas cosas que le colocan al final de los nombres, solo dime Gach-agregó.

E-esta …b-b-bien-dijo Orihime muy avergonzada, Gach al percatarse de esto se acercó puso su mano en su rostro bajo y puso su cara al lado de la de ella y le susurró al oído-tu sabes que te amo con todo mi ser, y que no tienes por que avergonzarte cuando estas conmigo, aunque cuando te sonrojas te vez hermosa-rió el mientras se alejaba dejándola completamente roja.

No digas esas cosas!-grito ella.

Por que no puedo apreciar la belleza de mi novia- a él le encantaba hacerla sonrojarse- además esos labios me siguen llamando- dijo mientras su cara se acercaba a la de ella, hasta topar sus labios con los de ella.

Te parece si comemos algo?-dijo Orihime luego del largo beso. Dicho esto a Gach le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Sabes cocinar?-preguntó el ingenuo Gach.

Claro!, solo espera- dijo mientras sacaba un delantal de la bolsa. El se quedo en la puerta de la cocina mirándola como se movía como toda una experta, pero estaba tan concentrado en imaginarlos como una pareja de casados que no se percataba de que ingredientes estaba mezclando, pero cuando vio el palto terminado realmente esperaba que a este le salieran pies o alas y se fuera, pero el la quería mucho así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a comer, no sabia a nada así que comió relajadamente y en cuanto miró hacia al lado vio a Orihime con la vista pegada en el esperando una respuesta.

Como esta?- preguntó la preocupada joven.

Esta muy bueno- dijo Gach cruzando los dedos en la espalda. Cuando hubieron terminado el levantó los platos y se disponía a lavar los .

No! Gach yo lo haré- gritó Orihime.

No yo lo hago, tú cocinaste, además no puedo dejar que tus bellas manos se partan con el agua fría no?- dijo sosteniendo una de las manos de la chica.

Esta bien, pero yo los secaré-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Esta bien –dijo él.

Un día los chicos se reúnen por que Gach y Fye necesitan hablar con todos.

Chicos debemos darles malas noticias-dijo Fye.

La primera es que debemos empezar la misión pronto-dijo Gach.

Pero eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo Thyler.

Pero la mala noticia…Anderson debes volver y controlar al resto en nuestra ausencia, y si es necesario mata a Amperius-dijo Gach.


	7. Chapter 7

**El comienzo de la canción**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que las chicas descubrieron la verdad sobre los chicos nuevos, Tatsuki estaba bastante triste desde que Anderson se había desaparecido sin decir siquiera adiós, pero ahora era mucho mas grave los chicos nuevos por primera vez desde que llegaron habían faltado a sus clases, todos, y nadie sabia que había pasado con ellos, las chicas habían pasado todos el día anterior con ellos y ni un atisbo de algo raro, ese día no llegaron.

En el río de Kamakura se encontraban los chicos con sus trajes de Shinigami, cual además de todo lo normal tenían una hakama blanca que les colgaba a todos del hombro derecho pero esta se veía en su parte inferior estaba manchada de sangre, y Gach con Fye tenían, cada uno, una especie de bufanda de color negro las cuales ondeaban al viento.

Sabíamos que llegaría este día tarde o temprano, esperemos que ellas nos puedan perdonar- hablaba Thyler.

Si, pero sabemos que aunque nos perdonen, no podemos seguir viviendo esta ilusión que nosotros solos nos hemos creado- agregó Croad.

Pero fue muy bello mientras duró- decía Lytho mientras miraba el cielo el cual comenzaba a nublarse.

Espero que algún día podamos verlas a la cara otra vez- dijo Fye.

No quiero que esto acabe así-murmuró Gach.

Yo tampoco- secundaron todos, uno a la vez, a la vez que aparecía la puerta hacia la sociedad de almas, en ese momento se podía ver como todos bajaban sus miradas y como caían las lagrimas al piso.

Pero esta canción debe comenzar-sentenció Gach, con lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras todos entraban en la puerta.

En cuanto entraron en la sociedad de almas se clavaron las miradas, de los habitantes Rukongai, sobre ellos pero ellos le sacian caso omiso y solo caminaban hacia el Sereitegi, de manera calmada y decidida, sus miradas reflejaban una falta de misericordia digna del mejor Espada. Al llegar a limite entre el Rukongai y el Sereitegi se formo la muralla y apareció Jidambo, pero este no alcanzó a siquiera hablar cuando cayó desfallecido efecto del gran Reitasu que despedían sus oponentes, y Lytho con un para de versos que pronunció hizo caer el muro como se este fuera una hoja de papel.

Siguen creyendo que ese muro detendrá a alguien- agregó Fye.

Ya saben sus puestos, nos reuniremos en el Soukioku, ya saben nuestras órdenes recuerden que si las rompen nos veremos obligados a perseguirlo y darles muerte y no quiero perder a ningún miembro de los DarKnigth-dijo Gach-vayan-susurró y entonces todos desaparecieron apareciendo en distintos punto del borde del Sereitegi.

En el mundo material las chicas conversaban durante el recreo sobre lo extraño de que los chicos no hayan presentado, cuando de improviso apareció Yoruichi.

Chicas llamen a Ichigo y los demás hay un problema en la Sociedad de almas y debemos partir lo mas pronto posible- grito Yoruichi haciendo que las chicas corrieran a buscar a los demás, en cuanto los encontraron todos corrieron hacia la casa Urahara, una vez aya Urahara estaba frente a un gran monitor en el cual aparecía Ukitake.

Muy bien ya que llegaron todos creo que podremos decirles-dijo Urahara algo serio.

Que pasa Urahara?-dijo Ichigo.

La sociedad de almas esta bajo ataque-respondió Ukitake- y por lo que sabemos hasta ahora no son normales, derribaron el muro del Sereitegi como su nada, además se han reportado ataques en todo el Sereitegi, pero aun no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.+

Como ya habrán entendido debemos partir lo antes posible-agregó Urahara.

Debemos?- Preguntó Ichigo

Si esta vez yo también iré-agregó Urahara.

En la sociedad de almas todo era un desorden, así que el comandante Yamamoto cito a junta.

Esta vez nos enfrentemos a un enemigo más fuerte que los riokas de la vez pasada, estos enemigos deben ser muy poderosos como para derribar el muro, así que por favor vayan a sus puestos y no envíen a sus subordinados a pelear con este enemigo, vayan- ordenó el comandante.

Los invasores se abrían paso entre los shinigamis de bajo rango como si de un paseo se tratara, ya que ninguno era capaz de mantenerse en pie debido a sus presión espiritual, todos por distintos puntos avanzaban como si nada, hasta que llegaron a la parte central de Sereitegi, entonces Lytho se encontró con Shinigami que tenia una hakama blanca, un capitán.

Me presentó soy Komamura Sajin, capitán del 7º escuadrón, me gustaría saber quien eres tu y cual es tu objetivo-dijo el exaltado capitán.

Mm...… soy Marcocio Lytho, miembro de los DarKnigth , espero que me dejes pasar no tengo permitido matar a nadie-agregó Lytho.

Estonces tenemos un problema por que no te puedo dejar pasar- dijo Komamura.

Entendido- dicho esto Lytho desenfundo su espada.

En otro lugar del Sereitegi pasaba algo similar con Thyler.

Quien eres? Y por que no das la cara?-gritó Thyler. Dicho esto apareció Mayuri.

Interesante!, Interesante!, eres capaz de detectarme a varios metros, soy el capitán del 12º escuadrón, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, y con quien tengo el placer?-preguntó.

Hohenstaufen Thyler, miembro de los DarKnigth-agregó, y desenfundó su espada- Por que siempre me tocan los locos.

Mientras Croad caminaba hacia el Soukyoku se encontró con otro capitán.

Hola! Soy el capitán del 13º escuadrón, Jūshirō Ukitake, debo pedirte que te retires-agregó de una manera muy cortes.

Lo siento pero no puedo retirarme-mientras tomaba su espada

Gach caminaba apaciblemente, cuando derepente saca su espada y detiene un ataque que venia directo a él.

Jajaja veo que pudiste para mi ataque sin ningún problema, soy Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán del la 11º división, y tu pequeño?- rió

Lión Gach, líder de los DarKnigth, me dejaras pasar?-levantando la mirada.

El ultimo de los jóvenes caminaba apaciblemente hacia su objetivo cuando delante de el se coloca un capitán.

Kuchiki Byakuya capitán del 6º escuadrón, este es el nombre de la persona que te matará- dijo Byakuya altanero.

Ja! No me hagas reír, mucho lo han intentado, Lión Fye, líder de los DarKnigth.

Mientras en el mundo material todos corrían por el Dangai hacia la sociedad de almas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo intocable**

Entonces tenemos un problema- dijo Komamura

Entendido- dijo Lytho, sacando su espada, con la cual intento atacarlo con un rápido movimiento, pero este logro ser esquivado por Komamura.

Veo que debo ponerme serio-agregó Lytho, para empezar a despedir una gran cantidad de reiatsu, lo cual impresionó a Komamura.

Todoroke!, Tenken!-grito Komamura, del cual apareció una mano gigante para golpear a Lytho, pero esta fue detenida por la zampaktou de Lytho, luego esta recito un par de versos mientras sostenía la espada, luego de recitar unos versos su mano libre comenzó a brillar como si un rayo la recorriera, Lytho movió su espada para quitar la mano del gigante y corrió hacia su rival, este solo reaccionó lazando un ataque con su espada, pero Lytho detuvo esta con su espada y su mano libre la puso en el abdomen de su enemigo, lo que hizo que toda la energía que había en su brazo pasara como un relámpago, generando un gran daño en el receptor quien cayó de rodillas con gran parte de su pecho y abdomen quemados por la electricidad que recibió.

Que fue ese Kidoh?, nunca lo había visto ni escuchado de un técnica así-murmuraba Komamura.

Eso fue un Kidoh improvisado, algo básico en el arte de la batalla, poder improvisar para sorprender a tu oponente, yo me convertí en shinigami cuando ni siquiera se habían enumerados los Kidoh y debíamos crearlos nosotros mismos, por eso podemos utilizar nuevos Kidoh durante la batalla-explicó Lytho- es una pena que hallan olvidado esa habilidad.

Ya veo…. Bankai!-gritó poniéndose de pie, apareciendo detrás de él un gigante armado-Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Cuerdas Negras de la Destrucción Divina)-prepárate para ser derrotado. Vaya impresionante, recordare este Bankai, shinkū shīrudo no ame no shita o arui (camina bajo la eterna lluvia de la luna)…. Tsuki eien no (escudo del vacío)- dijo con toda calma Lytho, y derepente su espada se volvió recta, mas larga y de doble filo, con unos pequeños dientes a ambos lados del filo.

Eso no detendrá mi ataque!- grito Komamura. Pero al atacar sintió como su espada era desviada por una fuerza extraña.

Veo que no puedes esperar a ser acecinado, pero te daré el benefició de conocer la habilidad de mi espada, ella no solo cambia su forma, sino que también genera un flujo de reiatsu alrededor de ella lo cual puede repeler cualquier cosa que se acerque a ella, nunca nadie ha logrado tocarla-explicó Lytho. Mirando la cara de Komamura.

Entonces esto cambiara ahora!- lanzando otro ataque que fue fácilmente repelido por Lytho, Komamura volvía a lanzar ataque hacia Lytho pero este solo movía sus espada desviando los ataque hacia cualquier parte, Komamura comenzaba a desesperase, así que optó por cesar sus ataques, en ese momento Lytho se abalanzó sobre el gigante con golpes secos en la espada de él, pero de vez en cuando cortaba la armadura del gigante lo cual generaba un gran daño en Komamura, pero durante ese ataque Komamura logró conectar un golpe con su espada directo el Lytho, esto hizo caer a Lytho estrepitosamente al suelo.

Te gustó ese golpe?... Por que no te regalaré otro-dijo de manera arrogante Lytho- solo quería saber que tanta fuerza tenia ese gigante. Esto enfureció aun más al capitán, quien empezó a atacarlo sin detenerse y desde todas direcciones, incluso lanzaba uno que otro Kidoh, pero todos eran repelidos por la espada de Lytho, en un momento Komamura debido a lo cansancio dejó de atacar, una vez disperso el humo, pudo ver la silueta de su oponente sin un rasguño.

Sabes de donde yo vengo me llaman Kipaobuzamun (guardián de la luna), este apodo se me fue otorgado por la habilidad de mi zampaktou-sonrió- pero esto no ha acabado. En ese momento se abalanzó sobre su oponente, este solo lograba poner su espada para evitar los ataques, pero de vez en cuando uno de estos ataques lograba acertar en una pierna o brazo pero sin generar mayor daño.

Quienes son ustedes?-decía Komamura luego que Lytho detuviera si ataque.

Nosotros? Somos los DarKnigth, un grupo de shinigamis de tiempos antiguos. En un principio yo nací solo, ya conocía mis poderes, tenia mi zampaktou y mi traje de shinigami, pero como llegue a convertirme en uno no lo recuerdo, creo que siempre fui así, primero comencé vagando en el mundo material, luego de enviar a muchas almas a ese mundo que llamaba Sociedad de Almas, decidí ir allá, ahí me encontré con muchas almas, de las cuales muy pocas había enviado yo, un día conocí a Gach y Fye, fueron los primeros shinigamis distintos a mi que conocí, pero esta pelea aun no termina-asintió.

Así comenzó una nueva embestida Lytho no disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su oponente pero esta vez no podía simplemente matarlo como era su estilo, debía dejarlo inutilizado.

Sabes hubo dos personas que pudieron romper esta férrea defensa, ellos realmente ya superaron la barrera de un shinigami. Pero no termina aquí, esa no es la única habilidad de mi zampaktou, mira…Gekkō (luz de luna)-pronunció, al momento de tocar el suelo con la punta de su espada, luego apareció una haz de luz blanco con un brillo azulino, en el suelo desde la punta de su espada hasta donde estaba Komamura formando en el piso el dibujo de una luna creciente-ahora si termino-dicho esto la luz salio del piso y rodeó a Komamura que después desaparecer la luz cayó desfallecido- Menos mal resististe ese ataque-dicho esto guardó su espada y desapareció el Bankai del capitán.

Mientras esto pasaba los que venían del mundo material entraban al rukongai, corrieron al muro.

No puedo imaginarme como pudieron derribar este muro-dijo Ichigo. Mientras en un costado yacía Jidanbo, quien empezaba a recuperarse.

Estas bien?-preguntó Urahara.

Si pero eso tipos me noquearon solo con el reiatsu que emanaba de sus cuerpos-se quejó Jidanbo.

Al parecer esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas feo-agregó Yoruichi.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar del sereitegi Thyler empezaba su pelea con el capitán Mayuri.

Por que siempre me tocan los locos-se quejó Thyler, al tiempo que desenvainaba su katana.

Esto será entretenido, Omoshiroi! omoshiroi!-celebraba Mayuri mientras desenfundaba su espada.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Materia**

Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizō (desgarra, Cabeza asesina de Ksitigarbha)-recitó Mayuri.

Vaya Zampaktou rara-exclamó Thyler.- deberé acabar contigo rápido si no quiero que esa cosa me toque esa abominación-agregó para luego colocarse detrás de el con un shunpo, pero ese alcanzó a reaccionar detuvo el ataque de su oponente con su espada, pero Thyler no se detuvo ahí comenzó a lanzar una oleada de ataques sucesivos contra su oponente, pero todos eran esquivados o detenidos.

Veo que puedes detener mis ataques sin ningún problema, veamos ahora- dicho esto Thyler cambió su ataque, pasó de ser ataques directos a ser ataques sorpresivos seguidos de un shunpo, pero esto le trajo consecuencias, ya que al intentar atacarlo fue victima del veneno de la espada de Mayuri.

Ja! Mi veneno te ha alcanzado, ahora no debes poder mover tus brazos- rió el científico.

Tienes razón-agregó Thyler mirando el cielo.

Ja!ja…. a?-fue interrumpido por unos versos de Thyler los cuales fueron seguidos de una luz que venia directamente del cielo que cayó sobre él.-como demonios hiciste eso?-exclamó el curioso Mayuri.

Eso es un Kidoh improvisado, imbecil-dicho esto hizo un shunpo para colocarse a su lado y intentó cortar su cabeza pero Maruri alcanzó a esquivarlo moviendo se atrás. Ahora cada ataque de Thyler iba directo a la cabeza de su oponente, Mayuri se estaba viendo en graves aprietos, su veneno había dejado hacer efecto en el cuerpo de Thyler, y no podía siquiera cortarlo.

Nemu!-llamó Mayuri a su Teniente.

Diga capitán- apareció Nemu de la nada.

Ayúdame con este tipo- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su teniente había sido atrapada por Thyler, quien la tenia de un brazo en la espalda y la otra sostenía su espada.

Realmente eres un bastardo, si no fuera por que me lo ordenaron te mataría aquí y ahora pero eso me traería problemas, además no vales la pena esos problemas, un bastardo que manda a una señorita a pelear por él, no merece nada de mi misericordia-argumentó Thyler.

Si y que piensas hacer?- dijo Mayuri de manera sarcástica.

Ths!, eso será sencillo-le dijo a Mayuri- lo siento bonita- le susurró al oído a Nemu, para ponerse a recitar unos versos, los cuales hicieron cambiar la mirada de Nemu.

Vete lo mas lejos que puedas y no obedezcas las ordenes de este tipo-le dijo Thyler a Nemu luego de haberla soltado, esta escucho esta orden y la ejecutó sin dar mayor duda.

Que le hiciste a mi teniente?-grito Mayuri.

Una niña tan linda no debe presenciar los horrores de la batalla, menos de esta… te arrepentirás de haber querido utilizar un truco tan sucio, me suplicaras que te mate, es suficiente esto termina aquí Ten to chi no ma ni rōdō kumiai o hakai, Tentai shīrudo (corrompe la unión entre el cielo y la tierra, Coraza Celestial)- al decir esto su espada se volvió de un color celeste con un brillo blanco, debajo de la guarda salió otra hoja del mismo color y además ambas hojas de la espada estaba rectas, su longitud era de dos espadas unidas por su mango.

Omoshiroi! Veo que ese es tu shikai, no mueras muy pronto para poder analizarlo bien-se burlo Mayuri. Pero en ese momento Thyler habia echo shunpo y habia lanzado un corte descendente pero Mayuri alcanzó a esquivarlo entonces la espada de Thyler fue a dar al suelo.

Veo que tu poder no ha…-no pudo terminar su frase al ver como alrededor de donde habia impactado la zampaktou de Thyler se estaba desintegrando, como si las partículas espirituales fueran degradadas a reiatsu y atraídas a la espada de Thyler.

Ya te diste cuenta, mi zampaktou puede utilizar los espiritrones de los objetos para crear reiatsu y luego absorberlo- explicó Thyler.

Bankai!-Gritó desesperado Mayuri- _Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō-_ Dijo a la vez que detrás de el aparecía su oruga gigante con cabeza de bebé.

Que grotesco, no lo soporto-dijo Thyler. Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la oruga comenzando a cortarlo en distintas partes, cada parte que cortaba desaparecía y se volvía parte de Thyler. Mayuri no sabia que hacer solo observaba como su Bankai era destrozado y absorbido por Thyler.

Veo que realmente estas sorprendido-agregó Thyler al ponerse detrás del él.

Q-que s-son u-u-ustedes?-dijo el asustado Mayuri.

No debería responderte esa pregunta, pero lo tomare como el deseo de un alma condenada, Como ya te lo dije antes somos los DarKnigth, shinigamis nacidos así, como tales con nuestros poderes desde un principio y entendiéndolos a cabalidad, digamos que somos aquellos que entrenaron a los primeros shinigamis, estamos aquí desde antes que se enumeraran los Kidoh. Esa es nuestra historia, nuestra tragedia-dijo Thyler- pero ya se alargó demasiado este combate no puedo llegar al ultimo, sino tendré que pagar la apuesta. Kuro dangan (bala negra)-dicho esto su espada comenzó a ponerse negra, y con esta atravesó el cerebro del capitán, retirándola inmediatamente, pero el ataque no dejó ninguna herida, Mayuri cayó a piso, su bankai desapareció y comenzó a gritar como su un gran dolor abarcara todo su cuerpo-te condenaré a solo dos horas-dicho esto guardó su espada.

Al estar en la puerta Ichigo y los demás sintieron como los capitanes peleaban con los invasores en distintos puntos del sereitegi.

Ya Ichigo, Yoruichi, Chad, Ishida y yo iremos a ayudar a los capitanes-dijo Urahara- Inoue-san y Kuchiki-san vayan al cuartel del 1º escuadrón-dicho esto todos se separaron hacia distintos puntos.

En otro lugar del sereitegi estaba Croad preparándose para pelear con Ukitake.

Entonces tendremos q…-no pudo terminar, ya que una Zampaktou le habia atravesado el pecho, al momento de caer se noto como la zampaktou se acortaba en dirección a su dueño.

Me presento, Ichimaru Gin excapitán del 3º escuadrón, el capitán Aizen me envió a vigilar a la sociedad de almas pero al ver el alboroto que están provocando me quisiera unir a ellos- dijo Gin con sonrisa característica.

Vaya creo que no pierdes el tiempo, pero no lo puedo dejar así- se quejó y pronunció un par de versos y al igual que lo hicieron Gach y Thyler una luz salió del cielo para curar a Ukitake- no se levantará así que no tendré problemas.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Luz**

Bueno creo que empezaremos…Ikorose Shinsō (mata, Lanza divina)-dijo lanzando su espada contra su oponente, pero este saco su katana y con una mano detuvo su ataque.

Que tipo de Shikai es ese?... bueno no importa…-termino la frase con algunos versos depronto su brazo se volvió de metal, pero aun podía moverlo, Ichimaru volvió a atacar pero esta vez su espada fue tomada por la mano metálica de Croad.

Que clase de técnica es esa?-preguntó Ichimaru- realmente eres espeluznante!-dicho esto Croad hizo un rapidísimo shunpo e intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ichimaru alcanzó a percatarse y esquivó su ataque. Ichimaru intentó atacar a Croad pero todos sus intentos o fallaban o eran detenidos por la espada de Croad.

Valla veo que eres bastante fuerte, nisiquera te he podido tocar-dijo Croad-veremos cuanto tiempo puedes seguir así.-dicho esto hizo un shunpo y atacó a Ichimaru por su espalda pero este logró esquivarle con otro shunpo, pero antes que Ichimaru se percatara Croad ya esta en frente de él con su espada rozando su cuello, logro hacerse hacia atrás, pero croad logro bajar su espada antes que Ichimaru lo notara lo que le produjo un corte superficial en el pecho.

Quien eres?-dijo sorprendido Ichimaru.

Quien soy? pensé que lo habías escuchado cuando estaba detrás de ese muro?-agregó Croad.

OH!, ósea que realmente eres uno de eso Darling?-preguntó Ichimaru.

Somos los DarKnigth, una casta de shinigamis superiores, nuestros líderes :los Hermanos Lión, no te puedo decir mas- agregó Croad.

Enserio? Entonces ustedes realmente son fuertes, si tu eres así me imagino tus líderes- rió Ichimaru.

Ellos están en un nivel superior, creo que ellos solos podrían haber reducido toda la sociedad de almas a solo cenizas, sin nuestra ayuda- dijo Croad muy serio.

Vaya suenan bastante poderosos, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar que hagan eso, Aizen tiene unos planes para este lugar así que lo necesita entero-agregó Ichimaru.

En ese momento Ichimaru se abalanzó sobre Croad, con unos shunpos muy rápidos atacaba de todas las direcciones pero no lograba abrir la defensa de Croad. Su reistasu comenzaba a incrementarse, la mira de Croad se prendía cada vez mas, cada se volvía mas sedienta de sangre, hasta que derepente decidió comenzar su ofensiva, esta fue rápida y sin piedad cada golpe que daba encontraba la espada de su oponente, pero mas de uno lograba cortarlo, en un momento Ichimaru se volvió hacia atrás con un muy largo shunpo.

Veo que así no conseguiré nada, Bankai… Kamishini no Yari (lanza acecina de dioses)-la espada de Ichimaru golpeó en el brazo metálico de Croad y destruyó su recubrimiento.

Guau! que velocidad-exclamó Croad- creo que deberé tomarme esto mas enserio Watashi no aite no gensō hantingu, Shiro ransu ( Caza las ilusiones de mi oponente, lanza blanca)- dicho esto la espada de Croad se volvió de un color Dorado muy intenso y también se alargó y engroso, su filo genero un surco redondo casi llegando al final de la hoja. Ichimaru intentó atacarlo con su espada desde un distancia prudente pero derepente el ya no estaba en ese lugar, sino que estaba a su lado.

Como esquivaste mi espada? Como?-preguntó Ichimaru- mi espada se extiende a una velocidad de 500 veces la velocidad del sonido!-exaltado.

500 veces la velocidad del sonido? Eso es algo así como 171500 metros por segundo verdad?, eso es rápido pero ni se acerca a la velocidad de la luz….-grande fue la sorpresa de Ichimaru al escuchar esto quedó helado.

Mi zampaktou toma mi reiatsu y lo convierte en una partícula llamada Taquiones los cuales generan un campo electromagnético a mi alrededor lo que me permite viajar como velocidad base la velocidad de la luz, aun así ellos lograron detenerme-susurrando esto ultimo.

La batalla se volvió netamente para Croad todos su ataque llegaban a cortar a Ichimaru, pero la batalla se seguía alargando al no poder asestar ningún golpe lo suficientemente fuerte.

Como? Quien eres tú?-gritó Ichimaru.

Yo? Yo soy Franz Croad, miembro de los DarKnigth, el llamado Sora no tamashi (alma vacía), nací en este mundo vagando siempre, mi zampaktou como única compañera, hasta que Gach y Fye me encontraron, yo ya sabia todo sobre mi zampaktou como si hubiera nacido sabiéndolo, ellos me dieron una meta y ella una razón por la que vivir-diciendo esto ultimo con una lagrima en la garganta.

Y que hacen aquí?-preguntó Ichimaru

Eso no te incumbe o si? Además ya me aburrí de esto …Sora no gekijō (teatro vacío)- si espada se volvió dorada como la luz y puso una de sus manos en la frente Ichimaru quien no se podía mover, luego ichimaru calló al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas contraídas-de aquí me largo-dijo esto para envainar su espada y comenzar a caminar hacia el centro del Sereitegi.

Al mismo tiempo que Croad peleaba, Fye peleaba con el capitán del 6º escuadrón.

Espero ver con ansias tus habiliades- agregó Fye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los destinos de las flores**

Espero con ansias tus habilidades-dijo Fye.

No tendrás tiempo de admirarlas-dijo Byakuya y de un shunpo se coloco sobre Fye, pero este le esquivo moviendo se un par de pasos a un costado.

Ese truco es bastante antiguo no?-rió Fye, que aun no desenvainaba su espada, y lo tomo de un hombro y lo lanzó al suelo.

Esto ya es demasiado- dijo Byakuya después de voltearse y ponerse de pie- Shire, Senbonzakura (dispérsate, mil flores de cerezo)-y su espada se trasformó en innumerables pétalos de cerezo, que fueron en una enorme oleada contra Fye, éste sacó su zampaktou y se puso detrás de Byakuya e intentó atacarle pero sus pétalos lo detuvieron, con la espada aun empujando contra los pétalos de Byakuya, Fye puso mas fuerza en su ataque y los pétalos poco a poco comenzaron a ceder hasta logra atravesarlos por completo, pero Byakuya logró hacer un shunpo en el momento de que la espada pasaba justo a lado de él.

Byakuya volvió a lanzar su senbonzakura contra Fye pero este levanto una de sus mano pronunció un verso, y de repente un ráfaga de viento en dirección opuesta a los pétalos de Byakuya y chocó contra ellos, evitando que estos llegarán siquiera a tocarlos, pero después con su mano libre tocó el piso y luego del cielo cayó un relámpago pero Byakuya alcanzó a detenerlo cubriéndose con Senbonsakura, la mira de Byakuya mostraba un gran asombro.

Que fue eso?-preguntó el Capitán.

Un Kidoh improvisado, ese relámpago para ustedes debió tener la fuerza de un Kidoh del nivel noventa y cinco, pero para mi y mi hermano es como un juego de niños-arguyó.

Byakuya entonces lazó su el Kidoh 66( seis tablas de prisión), contra Fye pero este las rompió con si de papel se tratara, Byakuya se sorprendió mucho al ver como destruían sus técnicas, Fye decidió comenzar su ataque y comenzó con una serie de Shunpo para lanzar ataque esporádicos que la mayoría de las veces , pero a veces los cortes de Fye lograban llegar a Byakuya, pero no conseguía hacer ningún daño grave.

Tu Zampaktou me tiene arto-dijo Fye, dejó que uno de los ataque de Byakuya lo alcanzarán, esto le generó innumerables cortes en el cuerpo, pero cuando se dispersaron los Senbonsakura Fye mantenía su puño cerrado contra su pecho, comenzó a recitar un par de versos , y al próximo ataque todos sus pétalos comenzaron a caer, no ser movían, en ese momento Fye soltó su puño y se pudo ver caer un pétalo de cerezo desde su mano.

Que hiciste?-dijo Byakuya mientras miraba atónito la escena.

Solo un par de versos-sonrió Fye e hizo un shunpo para ponerse en frente de él y asestarle el golpe de gracia pero justo cuando una espada se interpuso entre su katana y el cuerpo de Byakuya, era la de Renji.

Esta bien capitán?-preguntó Renji sin tener respuesta-que hiciste?.

Nada pero creo que quedó algo afectado-sonrió Fye.

Maldito! Bastardo! Hoero! Zabimaru! (ruge, cola de serpiente)- gritó Renji. Entonces Fye comenzó a recibir los ataques de Renji pero estos eran totalmente inefectivos.

Detesto tener que lidiar con basuras así- y comenzó a recitar un verso bastante largo.

De pronto una gran cantidad de energía se dirigía hacia Renji.

Bankai!-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, al dispersarse se pudo divisar como habia utilizado su Bankai para protegerse-Hihiō Zabimaru (Zabimaru, Rey de los Babuinos).

Vaya! y esta basura tiene Bankai! Tanto mejor- rió Fye.

Veremos si te gusta tanto! –en ese momento lanzo a zabimaru contra su oponente quien lo detuvo con su zampaktou sostenida con una sola mano y con las mandíbulas de la serpiente abiertas.

Si? No tiene tanta fuerza como aparenta-dijo Fye.

Eso lo veremos Hikotsu Taihō! (cañón de huesos de Babuino)-lanzó su ataque a quema ropa contra Fye al dispensarse el humo se diviso como Fye estaba intacto pero muy atrás.

Esto me hartó… Shōgo no kurai kage no shita o arui (camina bajo la negra penumbra del medio día), Shikkuru Jinan (hoz del tiempo), su Zampaktou se volvió blanca como la luz del sol son una larga cadena negra que colgaba de ella, además esta volvió notablemente mas grande tanto como la de Ichigo. Después atravesó la cabeza del babuino y este comenzó a pudrirse rápidamente, al punto de volver a ser una simple katana.

Que demonios?- no alcanzó a hablar cuando se percató que su zampaktou esta totalmente oxidada y envejecida. Y tampoco logro percatarse de los versos que pronunciaba Fye, el mismo Kidoh anterior pero esta vez no hubo nada que se interpusiera ente ambos.

Ahora solo quedas tú- dijo Fye dirigiéndose a Byakuya.

Ban…Kai- pronunció Byakuya, del suelo comenzaron a aparecer infinitos pétalos de cerezo, los cuales los rodearon tomando forma de incontables espadas que los rodeaban en todas las direcciones- Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Escena de una Masacre).

Vaya esto esperaba como un Bankai-rió Fye. Byakuya se abalanzó sobre el pero al primer toque de su espada los petados que lo tocaron se pudrieron en sus manos.

Que es esto?-se preguntó Byakuya.

Digamos que mi zampaktou es mas una Zampaktou ordinaria, ella tiene la capacidad de avanzar o retroceder la edad de cualquier cosas una vez lo toca, por crees que aun parezco un joven de 17 años? Siendo que tengo incluso más edad que su comandante general, pero eso no es lo importante-volvió a su ataque. Estos eran bastante destructivos, dado que todo los rozaba caía producto del acelerado envejecimiento. Byakuya no sabía defenderse ya.

Shūkei: Hakuteiken! (Espada blanca Imperial)-todos los pétalos convergieron en Byakuya- este es mi ataque final, planeo llevarte al infierno con esto.

Mala idea amigo mío- dijo clavando su espada en el suelo- Gyakusatsu! (masacre)-dicho esto la espada se consumió en el suelo y de pronto todo comenzó a converger en un solo punto, los pétalos de Byakuya fueron absorbidos también, pero no el propio Byakuya, una vez detenido el ataque Fye pronunció tres versos y Byakuya cayó inconciente, Lugo su Zampaktou apareció en la mano de Fye junto con la su propia Zampaktou.

Te la devuelvo- dijo colocando la espada de Byakuya en su mano inconsciente- ahora debo seguir esos tipos deben estar ya de camino, además mi hermano aun esta peleando creo que puedo llegar antes que él- rió mientras guardaba su espada .

En otro lugar Gach peleaba contra Kenpachi.

Este tipo parece bueno jajá- reía Kenpachi.


	12. Chapter 12

**El ritmo de la sinfonía**

Entonces empecemos-dijo Gach. Pero antes de que pudiera percatarse Kenpachi esta encima de el con su espada por delante, solo alcanzó a sacar su zampaktou para defenderse, realmente sintió la fuerza de su oponente al chocar las espadas, los ataques de Kenpachi eran sin descanso sobre Gach y este al igual que él parecía disfrutar la pelea, ambos estaban muy parejos, cada golpe que se daban en las espada generaba una gran cantidad de energía que se expresaba en forma de ondas expansivas las que resonaban a mucha distancia.

Veo que también disfrutas las peleas-dijo Kenpachi separándose de su oponente.

No, la verdad no, nadie nunca ha logrado vencerme, pero creo que contigo puedo intentar otra forma de pelear- reía Gach.

Nadie dices?, entonces podrá ponerse muy interesante- rió Kenpachi.

Veo que tienes bastante fuerza, entonces pongamos la a prueba-dijo Gach arrojándose contra Kenpachi, pero antes de llegar a él hizo un Shunpo y apareció desde su lado pero Kenpachi tomó su espada con su mano descubierta e intentó cortarlo, pero este retiró su espada de la mano de Kenpachi, haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar profusamente y utilizó su propia espada para cubrirse.

Vaya veo que no tienes ningún problema para cortarme incluso si concentro mi reiatsu-dijo sonriente-entonces deberé pelear con todo mi Reiatsu-dijo llevando se la mano al parche que tenia sobre su ojo derecho, al momento que se lo quitó un gran Reiatsu comenzó a emanar de el-supongo que ya debes entender esto o no?.

Claro, pero entonces yo no puedo quedarme atrás- dicho esto su reiatsu comenzó a crecer de manera descontrolada a tal punto que si presencia resquebrajó algunos de los edificios que lo rodeaban.

Jajajajajaja este sujeto es fantástico-gritaba Kenpachi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento ambos se lanzaron al ataque ahora cada golpe de sus espadas eran no un choque y una defensa sino que eran dos ataque colisionando sino ambos lograban dar en su objetivo, generando gran cantidad de cortes en ambos adversarios, la pelea era toda ensangrentada pero ambos se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

Detesto esto-agregó Gach y empezó a recitar un par de versos y una luz bajó del cielo para curar sus heridas y repara sus ropas.

Ths!, creo que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas-dijo Kenpachi.

Te explicare, nosotros somos los DarKnigth, shinigamis antiguos algunos como yo y mi hermano casi tanto como el tiempo, fuimos los primeros, aquellos que les enseñaron las artes del Kidoh y como dominar sus almas dándoles formas de Zampaktou, con esto también les enseñamos a desarrollar el Shikai y el Bankai, hemos vuelto a reclamar nuestro lugar- dijo Gach.

No me importa quien eres o a que vienes solo me interesa que tan fuerte eres!-agregó Kenpachi lanzándose contra Gach.

Gach comenzó a verse en problemas para detener los ataques reiterativos de su oponente, pero lograba mantener su espada alejada de su cuerpo, pero se veía bastante preocupado.

Esperaba no tener que hacer esto tan pronto pero creo que me tope con alguien que no esperaba, Hateshinaku susuiteku byakuya wo tobe, Jikan no ejji (vuela bajo el sol de media noche, Filo del Tiempo)-al decir esto su Zampaktou creció volviéndose blanca con filo a ambos lados y con un brillo dorado, la hoja parecía tan delgada que se podía ver un poca através de ella.

Que es esto?-dijo Kenpachi-ese cuento de las Zampaktou es solo para los débiles-dijo atacando a Gach, pero este no estaba en su lugar sino que justo detrás de él.-que? Eso no fue un shunpo, entonces que fue?-preguntó Kenpachi.

Sabes? El tiempo es como una eterna sinfonía, tiene sus intérpretes y un director, quienes le dan un ritmo y una melodía, pero cada uno de los intérpretes debe seguir el ritmo del director, es decir el director decide parar cada uno de ellos deberá detenerse, eso es mi Zampaktou, tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de este mundo o de objetos determinados, como por ejemplo mi propio tiempo-dijo Gach.

No me vengas con jodas!-gritó Kenpachi volviendo a su ataque, pero nuevamente su espada cortó el aire y esta vez tenia un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo.

Una de las reglas que nos impusieron fue que no podíamos acecinar a nadie ni podíamos utilizar mi habilidad para avanzar más rápido-mientras decía esto Kenpachi no detenía sus intentos de ataque, los cuales lo iban dejando cada vez mas dañado.

No me importa que hagas lo que quieras con el tiempo, pero aun así puedes morir-decía Kenpachi.

Realmente quieres morir – susurraba Gach, mientra esquivaba los múltiples ataques de Kenpachi, que cada vez que atacaba tenia una nueva herida en su cuerpo y Gach aparecía en su espalda. Para Kenpachi era como estuviera peleando con un fantasma, realmente ese poder lo volvía algo superior. Pero de la nada de repente Kenpachi comenzó a sonreír desquiciadamente, y al momento que atacó con un corte horizontal, con una mano, pero al momento que sintió el corte puso su otra mano sobre su espada y se giró casi totalmente, Gach no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero solo salió con un ligero corte en la espalda.

Te atrapé-gritó Kenpachi.

Vaya la verdad no me puedo descuidar contigo cierto?-dijo Gach tomándose la cabeza-además lo otros ya terminaron sus peleas y no puedo llegar de los últimos, así que esto quedó aquí, fue un placer pelear contigo Capitán del 11º escuadrón, Zaraki Kenpachi… Tamashī o dorobo (ladrón de almas)-Gach detuvo todo el tiempo a su alrededor, se acercó caminando a Kenpachi puso mano en el pecho de el y luego la sacó el tiempo retomó si ritmo pero Kenpachi cayó desvanecido-tu alma recuperara pronto su ritmo no te preocupes. Gach empezó a caminar en dirección al Suokyoku.

Ichigo y sus amigos corrían por distintos punto intentan encontrar a los invasores mientras Orihime y Rukia corrían hacia el Soukyoku. Mientra Lytho llegaba a la cima del Soukyoku.

Vaya soy el primero en llegar- dijo Lytho.

No la verdad es que no-era Gach que aparecía.

Bueno pero no llegué último-se alegró Lytho.

Ya los demás pronto llegaran, y los amigos de ese sujeto, con ellas-agregó Gach.

Creo que Matsumoto también viene, no se que haré y tampoco se que hará Thyler, también estará en problemas –se tomó la cabeza preocupado.

Tenemos bastantes problemas parece-dijo Fye llegando al lugar.

Si es cierto, que les diremos?-preguntó Lytho.

Creo que lo que le hemos dicho a todos-contestó Gach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Algo muy parecido a la verdad**

Les diremos la verdad…-argumentó Gach-o mejor dicho algo muy parecido a eso.

Esperen que ya vienen Thyler y Croad-dijo Fye.

Vaya tanto tiempo-llega Thyler.

Parece que no los hemos visto en siglos- dijo Croad.

Claro, si para variar son los últimos en llegar-dijo Gach.

No jodas llegamos antes que ese tipo-dijo Thyler.

Ni tan antes-agregó Fye.

En la base del soukyoku se reunieron los provenientes del mundo humano.

Estos tipos derrotaron a Kenpachi!-dijo Ichigo.

No solo a Kenpachi también a los capitanes Korutsuchi, Ukitake, Komamura, Kuchiki y al teniente Abarai-dijo Urahara.

Pero como lo hicieron en tan poco tiempo? Si se desplazan juntos es imposible que cinco tipos hayan recorrido tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo-agregó Ishida.

Hay una forma-dijo Yoruichi- que vayan separados, que cada uno haya entrado por un punto distinto al Sereitegi, pero cual seria el objetivo de dispersarse, si debilitas tus fuerzas.

Debe ser que creen tener tanta fuerza que no temen dispersarse para pelear con los capitanes-dijo Rukia. Este pensamiento los dejó a todos con un mal presentimiento en su espalda.

Entonces los capitanes fueron vencidos en una batalla uno a uno?-dijo Ishida impresionado.

Si exacto, así que prepárense, las huellas apuntan hacia aquí, aunque algo me esta molestando… ninguno de los heridos estaban muertos todos fueron heridos de tal forma que no pudieran moverse o inconcientes-dijo Urahara-pero debemos apresurarnos así que suban rápido!.

En el centro de soukyoku esperaban los DarKnigth.

Ahí vienen-dijo Fye…_ese es su reiatsu…no se si podré mirarla a la cara, _pensó.

Lo sé-agregó Gach _sus bellos ojos grises se verán tristes otra vez…por que le debo hacer esto?_ Se dijo para si.

No tan solo vienen ellos, viene el comandante con el dos capitanes-dijo Lytho _si… también viene ella, como se lo explicare?_

Viene-susurró Thyler _Por que tuviste venir? No quiero que me veas hacer esto._

En ese momento aparecieron frente a ellos el Comandante Yamamoto, el capitán Hitsugaya, la capitana Soi Fong, la teniente Matsumoto y la teniente Hinamori. Mientras subía Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, Yoruichi y Urahara llegaron casi a mismo momento que los demás.

Si que tardaron!-dijo Gach, en ese momento las chicas se percataron de que esos invasores no eran sino los chicos nuevos del colegio-lo siento-se escuchó desde la boca de Gach.

Lo lamento-dijo Fye, seguidos por Thyler y Lytho.

Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó furioso el comandante.

Nosotros somos los DarKnigth, shinigamis antiguos, los primeros, fuimos los que les enseñamos a los primeros shinigamis las artes demoníacas y a expresar la fuerza de sus almas como Zampaktou, también les enseñamos como dominarlas por medio del Shikai y el Bankai-habló Fye.

Shinigamis antiguos? Pero como lograron entrar?-peguntó Urahara.

Nosotros logramos entender la totalidad de la naturaleza del reiatsu, sabemos como se hizo esa muralla, así que es como abrir un papel para nosotros-dijo Lytho.

Que pretenden por que vinieron aquí a irrumpir si mas?-gritó Ichigo.

Nosotros venimos a reclamar nuestro puesto-dijo Gach-de reyes de este sitio, dejaremos de vivir en el anonimato y seremos dueños de lo que siempre nos perteneció por justo derecho-dicho esto todos miraron furiosos a los hombres enfrente de ellos.

Crees que te permitiremos venir aquí y que nos digas que los debemos obedecer!- gritó Ichigo.

No lo creemos lo haremos-dijo Fye.

No lo duden-dijo Thyler.

Ni piensen que podrán escapar-dijo Lytho.

Solo recen, que solo dios los puede ayudar en este momento-dijo Croad.

Y creo que él tampoco esta de su lado en este momento-rió Gach.

Esta bien-dijo Yamamoto, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Urahara había sido encerrado en una celda de energía la cual se succionaba el reiatsu para irse engrosando poco a poco.

1,2,3,4,5..,6 aun sobra uno-dijo Croad-yo me encargaré de esas dos-dijo señalando a Soi Fong y a Yoruichi.

Entonces ustedes me tocan a mi-dijo Fye mirando a Chad y a Ishida.

Tu pequeño no deberías estar aquí con los grandes-dijo Lytho.

No soy un niño-respondió furioso Hitsugaya.

Entonces…veamos que tienes-dijo Lytho.

Usted parece bastante fuerte-dijo Thyler a Yamamoto.

Veras cría con quien estas hablando-respondió Yamamoto.

No sabes cuanto estaba esperando esta batalla-dijo Gach mirando a Ichigo.

Solo una pregunta tu eres el líder de estos tipos?-preguntó Ichigo.

Siéntete orgulloso, serás derrotado por el Kaito, el Shinigami mas poderoso que ha vivido-dijo Gach.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo que ni el Hielo alcanza **

Sōten ni zase (Vuela Por Los Cielos Helados), Hyōrinmaru!-gritó el joven capitán, al momento que un dragón de hielo, surcaba el cielo en dirección a Lytho, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente.

Algo habíamos escuchado de tu espada pero esperaba más de la Zampaktou de hielo más fuerte de todas,…Gach! terminamos esto rápido?-gritó preguntándole a su líder.

Si, no tengo ganas de que esto se alargue por mucho mas-respondió Gach.

Excelente-dijo Lytho-no tengo muchas ganas de que seguir gastando reiatsu para probar tus habilidades- en es momento un gran reiatsu comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Lytho-hinkū shīrudo no ame no shita o arui (camina bajo la eterna lluvia de la luna)….

Bankai!-gritó el capitán asustado.

Tsuki eien no (escudo del vacío)-terminó Lytho-esto se acabó aquí-dijo al momento que se abalanzó sobre el capitán, pero este se rodeó de hielo intentando esquivar el ataque pero el hielo no pudo rodear la espada que Lytho, así que su ataque fue apenas esquivado por el joven capitán.

Que sucedió?-preguntó asustado el capitán.

Mi espada genera un flujo que reiatsu en una polaridad igual al tuyo, por lo que para todos tus ataques es imposible tocarla-agregó Lytho.

Con esto Lytho empezó a tacar rápida y continuamente a Hitsugaya, el lo único que podía hacer es esquivar continuamente sus ataques sin poder detenerse a hacer una contraofensiva.

Me estoy cansando-dicho esto pronunció unos cuantos versos y ráfagas de viento aprisionaron al capitán, así que Lytho se puso delante de él listo para acabar la pelea en ese momento, levantó su espada, pero al bajar chocó con otra espada que no era la del capitán.

Matsumoto!-dijo Hitsugaya.

Rangiku…-miró a la rubia Lytho. Ella tenía la mirada baja, Lytho no sabia que hacer, si había alguien contra quien no podía levantar su espada esa era ella.

Por favor detente-susurró Matsumoto.

No puedo…así que por favor…sal…no quiero hacerte daño-susurró Lytho con la voz quebrada.

No… no …por que?... todo fue una mentira?-preguntaba Matsumoto con lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

Yo…yo…lo siento…te amo mas que nada en esta vida, pero debo cumplir con esto… espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…por favor-volvió a pedir Lytho. Pero esta vez la teniente blandió su espada contra él pero logró esquivarla con relativa facilidad.

Ya entiendo…solo me queda una opción-bajo la mirada y empezó a susurrar algunos versos. En ese momento Matsumoto corrió hacia él con llorando desconsoladamente, el mantenía la mirada baja y continuaba recitando esos versos.

Matsumoto detente!-gritó Hitsugaya. Pero la rubia no se detuvo, corrió hacia él y al llegar clavó su espada en el estomago del joven, el sonrió, ella se mantuvo con ambas manos sujetando la espada, pero nunca esperó que él la abrazara, puso su mano en el larga cabello de la tenienta y acercó su boca a su oído.

Gracias…-dicho esto alejo un par de centímetros y besó a la ojiazul, ella no supo como reaccionar, pero cuando intentó separase cayó en los brazos de él inconsciente.

Que le hiciste!-gritó el capitán.

Nada solo selle su reiatsu por unos momentos, necesitaba saber como era por eso dejé que me hiriera, después de todo lo merecía-dijo mirando el cielo.

Maldito-dijo Hitsugaya mientras alzaba su espada contra su oponente pero al intentar atacarlo su espada se desvío en frete de la espada de su oponente.

Que ella me halla herido no significa que te lo permita a ti también- rápidamente golpeó con el mango de su espada el estomago del capitán, mientras él se recuperaba Lytho continuaba sangrando profusamente, pronunció un par de versos y de su brazo surgió una luz blanca, la puso sobre su herida para curarla pero esta vez, a diferencia de otra veces había quedado una marca un el vientre del herido.

Por que? Quien eres tu?-preguntó Hitsugaya.

Yo? Soy miembro de los DarKnigth el "Kipaobuzamun" (Guardián de la luna), nací en durante la noche, bajo los tibios rayos azules de la luna, recibí mis poderes de ella, fui creado por ella, hace ya mucha tiempo, cuando en este lugar no existían los shinigamis, nosotros éramos los únicos-explicó Lytho.

Entonces donde han estado todo este tiempo?-peguntó Hitsugaya.

Eso es algo que niños como tú deberían aprender cuando van a esa academia para shinigamis-dijo furioso Lytho, con esto Lytho decidió comenzar nuevamente su ataque pero esta vez era mucho mas violento y fuerte, Hitsugaya cada vez que Lytho embestía salía gravemente herido pero el hielo que lo rodeaba lograba contener en parte la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

Aquí acabó pequeño, debes espera a lo menos tres milenios para poder hacer que un DarKnigth-dio un par de pasos atrás- Gekkō (luz de luna)-haciendo el mismo movimiento que antes, una luz en forma de luna creciente surgió del piso bajo Hitsugaya. Pero al desaparecer la luz se vio como la imagen que Hitsugaya su quebraba un varias partes, era una imagen.

Veo que alcanzaste a escapar, pero aun así saliste dañado-decía mientras volteaba a ver a su oponente, el cual estaba jadeando bastante cansado, en ese momento Lytho continuó su ataque, este no detenía sabia que si seguía así su oponente caerá tarde o temprano pero la batalla se hacia larga, Lytho estaba haciendo un desgates innecesario hasta que decidió ponerle fin a todo.

Gekkō shin'ya (luz de luna de media noche)-esta vez Lytho enterró su espada delante de él , esta comenzó a brillar se un color azulino, un haz de luz alcanzó a Hitsugaya, este al tocar al capitán lo inmovilizó y de inmediato comenzó a salir por su boca y ojos aquella luz. Luego de eso el hielo de su bankai comenzó a deshacerse.

Espero que puedas sobrevivir hasta que el efecto termine-dijo guardando su espada y caminando hacia Matsumoto, quien permanecía en el suelo inconsciente- tomó su mano y se sentó a lado de ella y puso su otra mano en su cabello dorado.

Dense prisa no quiero continuar con esta mentira mas tiempo-susurró.

Al mismo tiempo que Lytho comenzaba su pelea también la iniciaban los demás. Thyler miraba fijamente al comandante Yamamoto.

Usted anciano debería estar jubilado ya hace mucho tiempo-rió Thyler.

Tu eres quien debería estar en la academia aun-gritó Yamamoto.

Jajajaja yo tengo mas o menos tres o cuatro veces tu edad, lo que pasa es que nuestros tiempos están detenidos gracias a la ayudad de alguien dijo mirando a Gach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Las llamas extintas**

Jajajaja yo tengo mas o menos tres o cuatro veces tu edad, lo que pasa es que nuestros tiempos están detenidos gracias a la ayudad de alguien- dijo mirando a Gach. En ese momento Yamamoto sintió que se enfrentaría a un oponente bastante fuerte.

Gach! terminamos esto rápido?-se escuchó preguntar a Lytho a su líder.

Si, no tengo ganas de que esto se alargue por mucho mas-respondió Gach.

Escuchaste? Tengo autorización para acabar con esto rápido-rió Thyler, al decir eso desenvainó su espada, pero el comandante comenzó a emanar gran cantidad de reiatsu, se sacó al parte superior de su Kimono para dejar al descubierto sus innumerables cicatrices de peleas anteriores y además sacó la espada de su bastón.

Veo que por fin te diste cuenta de a quien te enfrentabas-dijo Thyler, pero al mirar a su alrededor vio como Hinamori tenia gran dificultad para respirar producto del descontrolado reiatsu del comandante- imbecil !-sentenció Thyler, para colocarse de un shunpo al lado de la joven, puso su mano en el cabello de ella-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te expongas a estas energías por mucho tiempo-dicho esto dijo tres versos y del suelo surgió una cúpula transparente la que rodeó a Hinamori-descansa aquí mientras termino aquí.

Que fue eso ¿-preguntó Yamamoto después de que Thyler volviera con un rápido shunpo.

Kidoh improvisado, la esencial del Kidoh, ustedes seres inferiores incapaces de modificar la naturaleza del reiatsu, incapaces que estar en calma con su ambiente-reclamaba Thyler.

Cállate!, no estoy aquí para escuchar tus insultos a mi gente-dijo atacando a Thyler, pero est5e lo esquivó fácilmente, lanzó su contra ataque pero este tampoco logró dar en el blanco.

Banshō Issai Kaijin To Nase! (reduce todo la existencia a cenizas incandescentes), Ryūjin Jakka – invocó Yamamoto su Zampaktou, entonces comenzaron a salir gran cantidad de llamas las cuales llenaron el campo de batalla.

Vaya mejor me doy prisa… Ten to chi no ma ni rōdō kumiai o hakai, Tentai shīrudo (corrompe la unión entre el cielo y la tierra, Coraza Celestial)-recitó Thyler. Luego de la transformación de su espada, se pudo ver como las llamas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por la espada de Thyler.

Mi espada tiene la capacidad de descomponer la materia espiritual y convertirla en reiatsu para manejarlo a voluntad, por lo que tu fuego no es mas que reiatsu y mi Zampaktou es capaz de utilizar lo a voluntad-rió Thyler. Así empezó nuevamente la pelea Thyler contenía las arremetidas de llamas de Yamamoto con su Zampaktou, y cada vez que Thyler se aproximaba a Yamamoto este lo esquivaba con un shunpo y arremetía nuevamente con fuego.

Veo que aun contienes mucho poder-Dijo Thyler.

No has visto nada aun…bankai!-dijo Yamamoto, pero no logró percatarse de que Thyler había atravesado su Zampaktou en su pecho.

Sora-Shin (vaciar corazón)-recitó y retiró su espada, pero esta no había dejado herida, era como si la espada fuera incorpórea.

Que paso?-preguntó Yamamoto.

Saqué el reitasu de tu interior, no te queda energía para invocar tu bankai, no era tanta-rió Thyler.

Maldito!-gritó Yamamoto.

Además no necesitaras ese reiatsu por q esta pelea terminó ahora… Kuro dangan (bala negra)-se colocó de un rápido shunpo en a espaldas de su oponente y luego atravesó su cabeza sin dañarla- solo te condenaré diez minutos-sentenció Thyler. Luego fue se sentó al lado de Hinamori deshizo la barrera que la rodeaba y la tomó entre sus brazos para protegerla de las energías provenientes de otras batallas-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra-le susurró al oído.

Paralela a esa batalla tenia lugar la batalla de Croad con Soi Fong y Yoruichi (por que de nuevo leleas?).

Crees que puedes contra nosotras dos?-dijo irónicamente Yoruichi.

Yo no suelo levantar mi espada contra damas pero veo que ustedes están bastante lejos de ello-agregó Croad.

Maldito Bastardo! como te atreves a insultar así a Yoruichi-sama-gritó exasperada Soi Fong.

Yo me puedo dar el lujo de insultar a quien me plazca-rió Croad.


	16. Chapter 16

**El príncipe del rayo de luz**

Yo me puedo dar el lujo de insultar a quien me plazca-rió Croad.

Soi Fong! Cálmate!-gritó Yoruichi-esta tratando de provocarnos, no conocemos sus habilidades.

Muy bien entonces yo empezaré-dijo haciendo un rápido shunpo colocándose delante de Soi Fong, cara a cara demasiado cerca para el gusto de Soi Fong, por lo que dio un par de pasos atrás-tienes un lindo rostro-hizo otro shunpo, colocándose delante de Yoruichi también cara a cara y muy cerca- tu también, - Yoruichi se alejó rápidamente-pero no tienen comparación con la chica que tuve que abandonar-dijo mirando el cielo.

Es rápido- dijo Soi Fong-, no lo vi en ningún momento.

Creo que esto es mas serio de lo que pensamos-dijo Yoruichi- oye! ese chico alto de bufanda era el mas fuerte de ustedes?-preguntó.

Gach? definitivamente, ni siquiera pude forzarlo a liberar su bankai, pero no vengo a hablarles de él-dijo sacando su espada-vine para que no estorbaran-atacando a ambas chicas, pero ambas comenzaron a correr y se introdujeron en el bosque, ante esto Croad también corrió tras ellas.

Croad! date prisa no tengo ganas de que esto se prolongue mas-aviso Gach.

Gracias-rió Croad. En el bosque Croad se detuvo en un claro y esperó a que ellas le atacaran, de pronto siente un ruido en uno de árboles, desvía su mirada y en ese momento Soi Fong intentó cortarlo con su espada desenfundada pero el reiatsu que emanaba del cuerpo de Croad impidió el corte, el tomó a espada con su mano he intentó cortar a sus dueña pero esta logró zafarse y volver a huir.

Esto me esta aburriendo!-dijo para luego recitar dos versos los cuales hicieron que los ojos se les volvieran rojos con tres aspas de color negro, luego corrió hacia un árbol y saltó estiró su mano y alcanzó a pierna de Yoruichi quien venia saltando y la arrojó al suelo.

No les sirve de nada esconderse ahora, puedo ver como su reiatsu se mueve detrás de los árboles- agregó Croad.

Jinteki shakusetsu (pica hasta la muerte), suzumebachi-se logró escuchar desde las profundidades del bosque y después apareció Soi Fong a espaldas de Croad, pero este detuvo el ataque de agresora con su espada en ese momento Yoruichi se colocó a su lado y le lanzó una patada pero esta no logró llegar a destino, por que Croad usó su mano desocupada para detenerla.

Son rápidas pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con gatas salvajes-dijo irónicamente Croad, al momento que lanzaba a Yoruichi contra Soi Fong-Watashi no aite no gensō hantingu, Shiro ransu ( Caza las ilusiones de mi oponente, lanza blanca)-dicho esto su espada se transformó nuevamente. Ante esto Yoruichi decidió utilizar su habilidad de shunko, y se abalanzaron contra Croad pero cuando estaba por llegar a él ya no estaba.

No creo que con ese velocidad logren alcanzarme-dijo Croad, quien ya estaba varios metros lejos de ahí- si no pueden alcanzarme no se sientan tristes solo una persona en este mundo ha podido alcanzarme-agregó. En ese momento desapareció de la vista de ambas solo sintieron los cortes que recorrían sus espaldas.

Que fue eso como lo hizo?-preguntó Soi Fong.

Mi Zampaktou me permite superar los limites de las leyes de l universo y superar la velocidad de la luz-explicó Croad-lamento tener que pelear contra un damas tan bellas, pero ordenes son ordenes-finalizó para dar paso a dos versos que dejaron caer inconscientes a ambas shinigamis. Luego tomo ambos cuerpos inconcientes y caminó fuera del bosque, una vez llegó fuera, los puso en el suelo y se sentó junto a ellos esperando que la batalla de Gach terminara.

En ese mismo momento Fye también terminaba su pelea.

Ustedes serán mis rivales?-preguntó de manera sarcástica Fye


	17. Chapter 17

**Los últimos obstáculos**

Si nosotros seremos tus rivales-respondió Ishida sacando su arco Quincy y Chad a su vez liberaba sus dos brazos-jamás espere tener que enfrentarme a uno de ustedes.

Eso demuestra lo poco preparados para este tipo de momentos están ustedes –dijo Fye sacando su espada.

Pero aun no tengo muy claro algo, que los motiva?-preguntó Ishida.

Solo pelea-dijo Fye, mientras se abalanzaba a atacarlos. Ishida logró escapar bastante rápido, pero Chad no alcanzó a reaccionar así que Fye lo atacó directamente, el daño no fue mucho pero Chad voló por los aires.

Prepárense por que tengo autorización para terminar esta pelea lo más rápido posible-dijo Fye. Pero Ishida comenzó su ataque con las flechas y Chad lanzaba una y otra vez sus rayos, pero ni las flechas ni los rayos de Chad daban en Fye, pero los ataques de Ishida y Chad pronto terminaron ya que Fye comenzó su contraataque y ambos solo les quedaba evitar sus ataques.

Es bastante rápido-dijo Ishida pero antes, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Fye había tomado su colgante Quincy y se lo había arrancado.

Sin eso no puedes hacer mucho, verdad? Ya he peleado con otros Quincys, sin sus armas no son nada-dijo Fye, para luego golpearlo en su nuca con el mango de sus espada-ahora solo me quedas tu- dicho esto Fye comenzó a su ataque contra Chad.

Eres bastante fuerte…lo único q puedo hacer es entretenerte mientras Ichigo vence a tu compañero-dijo Chad.

Ichigo!... a Gach! Jajajajajajajaja-rió Fye- no me hagas reír! Ese sujeto es el Shinigami mas fuerte de la historia, podría acecinarnos a todos con solo desearlo, eso me incluye también- agregó Fye.

Entonces que espera?-preguntó Chad. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Fye quien volvió a sus ataque-trataré de detenerte con mi mejor ataque…La Muerte!- este golpe dio directo en Fye pero este ni siquiera se movió.

Gracias… me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte-con esto le dio un corte desde la parte inferior derecha del abdomen hasta la parte superior Izquierda del pecho, luego Chad callo derrotado al suelo.

Hakuren!-fue lo único que pudo escuchar Fye y luego sintió un terrible frío rodeando su cuerpo y luego al moverse pudo ver como el hielo que lo había rodeado se rompía.

Por favor detente Rukia- dijo Fye al mira a sus agresora.

Por que?... acaso fue todo una mentira?-preguntaba con la cabeza cacha Rukia.

Nada de lo que seniti por ti fue una mentira, todo lo que vivimos fue autentico-decía Fye tratando de buscar la mirada de Rukia.

Entonces por que haces esto?-preguntó Rukia levantando la cara y revelando las desconsoladas lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

Esto … es… por favor espera a que Gach termine su pelea por favor, luego sabrás todo-dijo Fye.

Esta bien -dijo la pequeña joven pero sin bajar su espada.

_Gach termina este Show rápido, tú tampoco quieres continuar con este teatro-_pensó Fye.

Al mismo tiempo Gach continuaba su pelea con Ichigo quien ya había liberado su bankai, pero aun así no lograba hacerle daño a Gach.

Sabes… esta pelea ya me esta hartando-dijo Gach, co esto comenzó a atacar de manera reiterativa a Ichigo, este solo lograba contener sus ataques, pero Gach no le daba tiempo de generar una contracarga, cada vez que intentaba atacar a Gach este se le adelantaba y convertía su ataque en una defensa desesperada.

Cuando Gach se alistaba a dar asestar un golpe directo sintió como un pequeño rayo amarillo se dirigía hacia él, así que rápidamente lo esquivó, miró a su alrededor y vio que no era otra sino que Inoue quien estaba usando sus rikkas contra él, no tubo el valor para pedirle que se detuviera, así que siguió peleando. Pero algo se veía desde el exterior ya que cuando Ichigo lo intentaba atacar era incapaz de cortar a Gach, incluso estando en Bankai, pero los ataques de Inoue siempre generaban un daño en Gach, Rukia había notado esta situación y miraba la situación muy extrañada, y Fye notó esto.

Gach comprende en sus totalidad la naturaleza del Reiatsu, puede mover su reiatsu a voluntad, así que cada vez siente un ataque de Inoue retira todo el reiatsu de la zona que va ser atacada, al contrario de lo9 que hace cuando ve un ataque de Ichigo que concentra reiatsu en el sitio que va a ser atacado- explicó Fye- él podría destruir facialmente los rikkas de Inoue pero prefiere herirse él mismo con tal de no hacerle daño a ella, nunca cambiaras cierto hermano?.

Gach atacaba sin cesar a Ichigo, hasta que este llevó su mano a sus rostro y se colocó su mascar, Gach dio un par de pasos atrás.

Mira mis compañeros ya terminaron sus peleas, creo que a esta solo le quedan un par de minutos-dijo Gach-Hateshinaku susuiteku byakuya wo tobe, Jikan no ejji (vuela bajo el sol de media noche, Filo del Tiempo)-dijo para que su Zampaktou cambiara de forma.

La pelea continuó Gach dominaba sin problemas pero no lograba Herir de seriedad dado la gran velocidad de Ichigo.

Sabes la velocidad es recorrer distancias en corto tiempo, que pasa cuando ese tiempo se reduce a cero?-preguntó Gach, para en ese momento usar la habilidad de su Zampaktou y detener el tiempo, se acercó caminado a Ichigo y le corto en todas sus extremidades.

Ahora no deberías ser capas de moverte-cuando restauró la continuidad del tiempo, cayendo Ichigo sin poder moverse, entonces dirigió a Inoue, ella mantenía su mirada baja y los brazos por delante de ella.

Por favor no continúes tus ataques-dijo Gach con la vos cortada. Inoue puso la barreara por delante de ella, y Gach hizo un shunpo para colocarse detrás de ella y abrazarla-por favor no lo hagas mas-se sintió sus lagrimas-por lo menos hasta que les expliquemos todo, e Inoue se detuvo, pero no levantaba su mirada-mírame por favor-susurró Gach-yo te amo, seria incapaz de dañarte, así que por favor déjenos explicarles todo- Gach se alejó y luego la besó, ella se colgó de su cuello como si necesitara que todo lo que esta pasando fuera una mentira y que ellas se despertara en su cama y tuviera que vestirse para ir al colegio a encontrarse con él.

Muy bien primero lo primero –Dijo Fye mientras recitaba unos verso para que cayera una luz sobre todos los heridos y los curara, pronto comenzaron despertar.

Menos mal que despertaron todos-dijo Gach- muy bien por ahora se sentirán incapaces de moverse ya que les quitamos su reiatsu para evitarnos problemas, Thyler por favor ve por ello-dijo Gach mirando a Thyler , quien empezó a caminar hacia el centro del Soukyoku, al llegar ahí enterró su espada un Shikai, y entonce la tierra alrededor de la espada comenzó a desaparecer y empezó a formarse un hoyo en la tierra, hasta que Thyler sacó su espada y sacó una pequeña pluma.

Primero les diré una vez más quienes somos nosotros, Lión Gach Líder de los DarKnigth y…Capitán del escuadrón Cero- dicho esto todos se sorprendieron-todos preséntense.

Lión Fye, Segundo líder de los DarKnigth, Teniente del escuadrón cero-se presentó Fye.

Hohenstaufen Thyler , miembro de los DarKnigth, 3º oficial del escuadrón cero.

Marcocio Lytho, miembro de los DarKnigth, 4º oficial del escuadrón cero.

Franz Croad, Miembro de los DarKnigth, 5º oficial del escuadrón cero.

Con esto nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Entonces que es todo esto de ser los gobernadores de este lugar?-preguntó Desconcertado Ichigo.

Gobernarlos? A ustedes? No tenemos intenciones de gobernar a un puñado de debiluchos como ustedes-dijo Thyler.

Entonces?-preguntó Soi Fong.

Nosotros fuimos enviados directamente por el Rey Shinigami, fuimos enviado con una misión…recuperar la pluma del Rey, pero esto era una prueba, si ustedes mostraban poder detenernos podían quedarse con este artefacto, ya que este artefacto contiene tanto poder que podría fácilmente incluso llegar a acecinar al mismísimo Rey, pero teníamos que cumplir algunas reglas, 1º no podemos usar nuestros Bankai contra ustedes. 2º no podíamos usar nuestras Zampaktou para llegar al objeto mas rápido.3º no podíamos acecinar a ninguno de ustedes.4º no podíamos revelarles nuestras verdaderas identidades ni intenciones. 5º y por ultimo no podíamos involucrarnos con ninguno de ustedes …pero no pudimos cumplir esta ultima regla cierto?-ante esto todos los DarKnigth rieron-bueno ahora debemos llevarnos este artefacto a un lugar seguro-dijo Gach. Dicho esto todos se dispersaron todos tenían que hablar con alguien.

Matsumoto espero pueda perdonarme-dijo triste Lytho.

…-no hubo respuesta.

Matsumoto?-preguntó Lytho.

Ahhhh! Mi novio es miembro del escuadrón cero-gritaba de emoción Matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba y Lytho reía de la felicidad.

Hinamori, lo siento nunca quise mentirte-dijo Thyler mirando el suelo.

Gracias Thyler-kun-dijo Hinamori-no debes disculparte tu no tienes la culpa solo tenias que obedecer ordenes-ante esta respuesta Thyler se sintió tan feliz que la abrazó fuertemente.

Ahora entiendes lo que te decía?-dijo Fye.

Si, pero por que no me atacaste cuando te ataque?-preguntó Rukia, y entonce Fye se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón.

Por que seria incapaz de levantar mi espada contra la mujer que amo-y la besó.

Se que no merezco que me perdones-dijo Gach.

No…-dijo Inoue-pero aun así quiero perdonarte, por que yo también te amo-y ambos se besaron, pero los abrazos y besos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta que se abría delante de todos.

Quien abrió la puerta? -Preguntó Matsumoto.

No fue nadie de nosotros-dijo Lytho. En ese momento apareció un ejército de shinigamis que salía de la puerta y enfrente de ellos estaba Amperius y Anderson.


	18. Chapter 18

**Traición**

Anderson, Amperius no los esperábamos-dijo Croad.

Si me gustaría saber que demonios hacen aquí-dijo Gach bastante enojado.

Y con una legión de criminales, que si mis cálculos no me fallan deberían estar encerrados por lo menos tres mil años mas-dijo Lytho.

Por parte baja-agregó Thyler.

Eso es simple-respondió Amperius.

Simplemente nos hartamos de que ustedes manden-dijo Anderson.

Y para deshacerte de nosotros no encontraste nada mejor que un ejercito de criminales que encerramos los aquí presentes cierto?- dijo sarcástico Fye.

Sabes perfectamente que podría eliminar a todos los aquí presentes con un agitar de mi espada-dijo Gach.

No Gach, conozco tu habilidad y conozco su debilidad, necesitas tener mas reiatsu que las personas que detienes o sino tu técnica no funciona-dijo Amperius.

Y creen que solo yo debo detenerlos-antes estas palabras todos los DarKnigth habían liberado sus Zampaktou-aquí somos cinco los DarKnigth, los caballeros negros, la noche negra, somos cinco, pero peleamos como uno… son suyos-sentenció Gach.

Gyakusatsu! (masacre)-gritó Fye enterrando su espada en el suelo.

Gekkō shin'ya (luz de luna de media noche)-Gritó Lytho al mismo tiempo que Fye, también clavando su espada en el suelo, esto generó que los invasores comenzarán a escarpar, pero mucho fueron atraídos por la fuerza del ataque de Fye otros fueron alcanzados por las luces de Lytho, otros tantos fueron asesinados mientras escapaban por Croad y Thyler, la sangre fluía en todas las direcciones, realmente era un espectáculo digno de ver los DarKnigth eran uno verdaderos artistas del combate, hacían de este casi un juego. Pronto solo quedaron pocos .

Creo que ellos son míos-dijo Gach desenvainando su katana, dicho esto se pudo ver los trozos de sus cuerpos cayendo por todas partes.

Veo que alcanzaron a escapar al Kuro niji (arco iris negro)-dijo Croad, para después aparecieran cinco Amperius, Anderson y cuatro sujetos recordaban perfectamente quienes los habían encerrado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Eso fue tu ejercito?-pregunto Thyler riendo.

Ya no los necesitamos- dijo Anderson y cuando se percataron un sujeto había echo un shunpo y estaba por tomar la pluma del Rey, pero croad alcanzó a reaccionar y se colocó detrás de él con su espada bordeando su cuello.

Yo que tu no lo tocaría-dijo Croad, pero ese mismo instante otro de ellos se colocó detrás de Rukia poniendo su espada en el cuello de ella, pero Fye se logró adelantarse y de un rápido movimiento la arrancó el brazo que sostenía la katana y antes que cayera al suelo estaba ya echo eso polvo.

Y antes de que croad se diera cuenta el sujeto el cuál estaba tocando su escapa había desaparecido.

Veo que sobrevivieron los mejores cinco-dijo Lytho.

Gach esto no es algo así como … situación especial?-dijo Thyler sarcásticamente.

Si chicos esta es una buena situación especial, me alegro no haberte incluido nunca en los DarKnigth, hubieras sido un estorbo-termino Gach-ahora serán peleas interesantes chicos veremos que les han hecho tanto años en el fondo, y compañeros recuerden tenemos autorización a todo el poder- dicho esto un reiatsu comenzó a emanar desde todos mientras Gach recitaba unos versos, al terminarlos una gran barrera cayó del cielo poniéndose entre las chicas, la pluma del rey y la pelea.

No creo que deberían estar expuestas a nuestros reiatsus, o podrían morir-dijo Fye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un juego de energía.**

Somos cinco contra cinco… ¿mas peleas individuales?- preguntó Fye.

Claro, esta vez podemos utilizar todos lo que tengamos- rió Gach-traten de destruir todo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento todos sus oponentes hicieron un shunpo y se dispersaron.

Bueno, yo iré por Amperius- dijo Gach.

Entonces me toca Anderson – dijo Fye.

Iré por River- dijo Lytho- creo que me debe algunas de la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Yo por Arthur-dijo Thyler.

Entonces a mi me toca Arieru- dijo Croad.

En ese momento todos se dispersaron con shunpo, Lytho como había dicho siguió a River, era un hombre de estatura mediana, tez morena y ojos cafés. A Llegar donde se encontraba River Lytho se lanzó al ataque sin miramientos. Apareciendo desde arriba de River con su espada por delante, este solo alcanzó a interponer su espada entre él y el ataque de Lytho.

Que se supone que haces aquí?-preguntó Lytho, separando sus espadas.

Vine por que me debes una paliza-agregó furibundo River.

Tu a mi? No me hagas reír, espero que esta vez me hagas liberar mi Bankai-rió Lytho.

Veremos quien ríe al final, sora o toru, Jigoku kara no kaze (surca los cielos, viento del infierno)-dicho esto su katana se torció dándole forma de una cimitarra, pero esta tenia su hoja de un color rojo muy oscuro. Luego de esto comenzó el ataque de River pero este no podía siquiera tocar su espada por la habilidad de Lytho, pero cada vez que River detenía su espada le seguía una poderosa ráfaga de viento que caía encima de Lytho. Esto representaba una gran dificultad para Lytho ya que estas ráfagas se volvían cada vez más poderosas, al punto de impulsar a Lytho varios metros atrás, cada ataque representaba un daño cada vez más severo para Lytho.

Que te pasa Lytho? No puedes detener algo tan intangible como el viento?- Dijo sarcástico River.

No es que no pueda solo que no quería tener que hacerlo, pero bueno-dicho esto el reiatsu de Lytho se duplicó rápidamente, estonces River ante la impresión lo atacó pero esta no solo no pudo tocar sus espada sino que pudo ver como el viento que arrojaba no traspasaba mas halla de su espada.

Que demonios!- se cuestionó River.

Simple, solamente debía augmentar el rango de repulsión de mi espada-agregó Lytho- aunque no me gusta porque debo utilizar mucho de mi reiatsu para poder usarlo, y además me siento cobarde.

Luego de decir esto Lytho comenzó a atacar a River indiscriminadamente, él no sabía como defenderse, solo podía esquivar y detener las embestidas de Lytho. River miraba desconcertado la espada de Lytho, no sabía como reaccionar solo le quedaba una opción.

Ahora me dirás que no puedes continuar el ritmo de esta pelea? Vamos se estaba poniendo interesante-rió Lytho, pero en ese momento River tomó el filo que su espada cortó la palma de sus mano.

Ahora continuemos-dijo River, entonces la sangre que fluía de su mano comenzó bañar su espada, esta se volvió de un color rojo más brillante, y ahora el viento que movía su espada era mucho mas abundante y además cortaba al contacto y River era capaz de usarlo a largas distancias, Lytho solo podía evitar estas ráfagas, ya que si una de ellas llegaba a tocarlo los daños serian bastante severos. Al sentirse acorralado Lytho comenzó a recitar unos versos, al terminar el brazo que sostenía su espada comenzó a brillar, hizo un shunpo y se colocó por encima de River, pero este le lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento para alejarlo en ese instante Lytho tomó su espada con su mano descubierta entonces hizo que la luz que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo pasara en forma de trueno a la espada y después al cuerpo de River, este recibió el impacto de lleno, quedando gravemente dañado.

Veo que nuevamente no me serviste ni siquiera para calentar-dijo Lytho.

Pero que dice si esto esta recién comenzando- rió River- Bankai!- al gritar esto surgió una gran nube que lo cubrió por completo, cuando esta se dispersó por completo se pudo ver a River si ninguna espada ni arma pero de pronto cae del cielo un rayo que se convierte el su espada, después detrás de él surgen olas gigantes y desde los cielos comienzan a caer meteoritos cubiertos de llamas no cesaban de caer- Jigoku no akai kaze (rojos vientos huracanados del infierno)

Lytho miró fijamente a River-Bankai- fue lo único que se escuchó de su boca, de pronto su espada comienza a deshacerse, luego desde el cielo cayó un relámpago rojo que cayó sobre Lytho este tomó la forma de una armadura la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo ecepto el rostro, era una armadura completa de rayo color rojo- Kōto jidai o chōetsu shi ta kyoku no (escudo de las eternas canciones).

Ahora ambos se miraban esperando que uno de los dos comenzara esta pelea.

Tus demás compañeros también están peleando con sus banakai- dijo River.

No… te equivocas, Gach aun no libera su bankai, y no creo que lo libere, no creo que sea necesario- dijo Lytho.

Entonces él esta peleando sin bankai y aun así demuestra ese enorme poder-dijo River-esto será divertido.

Espero que tu bankai sea tan poderoso como escandaloso-dijo Lytho.

Ahora tengo la capacidad de controlar el trueno , las aguas y el fuego- dijo River.

Si?, pues veamos de que estas echo- agregó Lytho. Entonces River lanzó una ráfaga de fuego contra Lytho pero esta de disolvió antes de llegar a él.

Olvide decirlo, ahora no tan solo puedo repeler los objetos sino que también puedo atraerlas , y eso incluye las energías-dijo Lytho, mientras de su armadura surgía una espada echa de relámpago, se lanzó contra River, pero este le lazó un muro de agua encima, Lytho no tuvo problemas en quitarlo de en medio, pero en eso apareció River encima de él, pero Lytho logro esquivarlo apenas, luego River le lanzó un relámpago a Lytho pero este con su mano lo desvió hacia él, pero antes de que Lytho soltara el relámpago River estaba encima de él y tomó el relámpago, causando que ambos recibieran su potente descarga, al separarse ambos jadeaban profusamente, pero entonces Lytho desdió atacar a River, lo atrajo hacia él pero River logró colocar su espada por delante de él haciendo que Lytho lo hiciera cambiar de dirección pero antes de lo desviara, este movió su mano y le hizo cabruna lluvia de llamas de meteoritos incandescentes sobre él, pero Lytho solo recibió los primeros dos, los otros fueron desviados en su totalidad, hacia otras direcciones.

Ambos estaban bastante cansados, River miraba con total odio a Lytho.

Sabes Lytho veo algo distinto en tu mirada-dijo River.

Que podrá ser?-dijo irónico Lytho.

Creo que es una de esas chicas, déjame decirte que después de matarte, la violare, la matare y violare su cadáver- dijo River con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, pero antes que este pudiera darse cuenta Lytho había cambiando su expresión esta pelea ya no le divertía ahora estaba tomándose las cosas enserio.

Entonces no puedo dejarte vivir- dijo Lytho. En ese momento levantó su mano y desapareció su espada de rayo – Kosen ( Luz de rayo)- dijo justo antes que River saliera despedido hacia él, este trató de poner su espada frente a él, pero esta vez Lytho tomó su espada y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, entonces comenzó a lanzarle una cantidad innumerable de relámpagos, todos y cada una de ellos iba directo hacía River pero este lograba desviarlos, pero cuando estuvo a la altura de Lytho este puso su mano en su estomago y le hizo sentir la descarga de miles de rayos cayendo sobre él, este cayó pero aun estaba vivo.

Muere de una buena vez-dijo en un tono muy serio Lytho y se colocó en su espalda lo tomó del cuello- ken raitoningun (espada de relámpago)- este cayó muero al piso su cuerpo comenzó a deshacer.

Menos mal que por fin gané, ya no me quedan fuerzas, si hubieras sobrevivido a ese ataque creo que hubiera perdido-dijo Lytho mientras se deshacía su bankai y su Zampaktou volvía a su funda, y después comenzó a caminar hacía el soukyoku muy lentamente y muy cansado.

* * *

Bueno queria dar las gracias a los que leen este fanfic y los iento por ser esta mi primera aparición pero bueno

**BlackspotM:** Gacias por tu comentario, no suelo repoder los reviews pero desde ahora comenzaré a hacerlo.

por favor dejen un reviews (Pablo, Claudio, Toto, Fabian comenten no pajeros por favor)

Gracias


	20. Chapter 20

**Más que solo velocidad**

Corad había seguido a Arieru cuando por fin lo encontró estaba parado en frente de él, este era un hombre alto de tez algo morena cabello corto y negro, contextura gruesa y aires de intelectual.

Siempre tan puntual cierto?-dijo Arieru.

Que esperabas soy los más rápido que existe, de mi no hay quien pueda escarpar- dijo Croad riendo un poco.

Nadie ha hablado de escarpar… kokoro o hakai suru, Kuro no akumu (destroza las lamentes, pesadilla negra)- al decir esto su Zampaktou se volvió una lanza con la vara totalmente negra.

Hace bastante que no veía esa katana, no recuerdo bien su habilidad – dijo Croad cuestionado.

Bueno entonces recuérdalo pronto- y este se lanzó a ataque, pero fue esquivado rápidamente por Croad, pero Arieru no se rendía, continuó si incesante ataque pero Croad solo se limitaba a esquivarlo, mientras intentaba recordar la habilidad de la espada de él, el ataque continuaba hasta que de pronto una de las estocadas de Arieru dio en Croad.

Creo que ahora recuerdo- dijo Croad tosiendo por la estocada de Arieru- ralentizas las reacciones de tu oponente.

Correcto- dijo Arieru-aunque tus sinapsis puedan moverse muy rápido yo puedo ralentizarlas gracias a las ondas que generan mis Zampaktou.

Entonces es hora de subir el ritmo-rió Croad. En eso se pudo sentir como sur reiatsu se volvía cada vez mas grande, ahora él se encontraba atacando a Arieru, su velocidad se había reestablecido por completo, entonces Croad comenzó a dañar severamente a Arieru, este tenía múltiples cortes en su cuerpo.

Bueno entonces, continuemos con esto -dijo Arieru colocando su Zampaktou entre sus manos, entonces esta se empezó a volver de un color morado oscuro, y volvió con su embestida esta vez ambos parecían ir a la misma velocidad, pero en realidad croad había bajado considerablemente su velocidad, pero aun así este se lograba mantener sin ningún rasguño, al igual que Arieru, era un pelea de desgaste. Muy pronto se escucharon unos versos desde la boca de Croad, para luego un fuego negro recubriera sus brazos incluyendo su espada, corrió hacia Arieru este movió su espada para evitar que la espada de su oponente lo lograra herir, pero Croad chocó su espada con la de su enemigo y luego tomó la cara de Arieru con su mano libre y pudo verse como un gran chorro de llamas arrasaba el rostros de Arieru.

Pensé que tu espada era mas que solo un debilitador-dijo Croad mientras Arieru caía al suelo de rodillas.

Aún es pronto para ponerse a pensar, no crees?… bankai!- Grito Arieru, en ese momento desde su espada surgieron sombras que lo envolvieron por completo, una vez se dispersaron se logró ver que Arieru sostenía dos hachas mas grandes que él mismo, negras como la misma noche y s podía ver que expelían una especie de sombra negra- Kami no akumu (pesadilla de los dioses).

Entonces esto se pondrá feo…siento que el capitán ya liberó por completo su Zampaktou-dijo Croad mirando en dirección al horizonte.

No deberías preocuparte si Gach libera o no su bankai-fue interrumpido.

Nadie ha hablado de bankai- dijo Croad con una sonrisa.

Entonces que diablos?-dijo preocupado Arieru.

Te enseñare lo un bankai de un DarKnight, Bankai!-gritó Croad, una luz blanca comenzó a surgir de su espada, y cuado esta desapareció Croad ya no estaba, solo se vio una silueta blanca detrás de Arieru justo antes de que este sufriera múltiples cortes casi instantáneamente- Eien no hikari no gensō (luz de las eternas ilusiones)- dijo la silueta blanca que pronto tomó la forma de Croad, quien sostenía una espada que resplandecía como el sol de medio día- ahora déjame hablar a mi… ahora no puedes cortarme soy luz puedo moverme a la velocidad que desee.

Entonces tienes un problema serio- dicho esto comenzó a atacar a Croad, pronto Croad se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran involuntarios y que no se podía controlar.

Que demonios esta pasando?- preguntó Croad.

Mi Zampaktou tiene la capacidad de controlar el sistema nerviosos de quien yo quiera-dijo Arieru riendo de cara a Croad. Entonces Croad se sintió que estaba en verdaderos problemas, Arieru lanzó un ataque directo hacia Croad pero este pasó directo al suelo sin detenerse en el cuerpo de Croad.

Que pasó?-preguntó Arieru.

Es verdad lo olvidaba!, es que ahora al ser de luz no puedes cortarme ya que técnicamente no soy materia-rió Croad-pero no tan solo eso.

Antes esto Arieru se sintió enfurecido y aunque no podía siquiera tocar, pero de pronto estaba cubierto nuevamente de heridas.

Como?-miro fijamente a Croad quien ya no se encontraba enfrente suyo sino que detrás de él.

Mi Zampaktou no solo me permite convertirme en luz también me permite emitir fotones al ojo de mi oponente para así hacerle ver otra cosa, tu estaba viendo mi figura ahí y ahí me mantenías, esa es la falla de tu Zampaktou solo puedes controlar lo que vez-dijo Croad.

Entonces ya no puedo fiarme de lo que veo- dijo Arieru cerrando los ojos, entonces este se lanzó al ataque, parecía que podía ver igual que con los ojos abiertos incluso podía a veces adivinar los movimientos de Croad y además podía saber done estaba incluso cuando este se colocaba detrás de él, siempre lograba bloquear los ataque de Croad. De pronto los ataque de Croad cesaron, para que este comenzara a recitar un verso, luego de eso del suelo surgieron una cadenas que tomaron los brazos y piernas de Arieru.

Shiro-bako (arca blanca)-en su mano se concentró una gran cantidad de luz, luego lanzó un golpe hacía el estomago de Arieru, pero este de alguna forma logró soltarse de las cadenas y el ataque de Croad solo lo rozó.

No podrás tocarme por mucha velocidad que tengas, yo también he alterado tu percepción, esa sombra que emanan mis hachas se introduce en tu interior y altera tu percepción-dijo Arieru.

Veo que no andas con juegos, creo que ahora si no me quedará otra alternativa, pero no me quedará nada de reiatsu-dijo Croad cuestionado.

Que pretendes ahora!-preguntó Arieru.

Tu cállate y muere- dijo juntando sus mano- Gōsuto kiri (fantasma de la niebla)-al decir esto de sus ojos y boca comenzó a salir una luz blanca, luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, solo se veía un ente blanco, este comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente, para luego ver como caía Arieru ya sin vida, mientras caía croad apareció detrás de él ahora su bankai se deshacía mientras su Zampaktou se formaba nuevamente en su vaina.

Creo que me hará bien caminar, además de que no puedo hacer otra cosa, el capitán me vendrá a buscar si no llego… eso no sería bueno-comenzó a caminar con la respiración muy agitada.

* * *

aqui un capitulo nuevo espero que les halla gustado

respondiendo a tu pregunta ... si la verdad aquí los personajes principales tienen poco protagonismo pero después se veran mejor.

bueno me gustari que dejaran Reviews (en especial claudio y pablo)

gracias no vemos en el próximo cap


	21. Chapter 21

**Uniendo las partes**

Thyler seguía a Arthur sin detenerse, este solo corría incesantemente tratando de huir de Thyler. Arthur era un hombre de estatura media, de pelo negro y tez tostada, este se detuvo a la entrada de un frondoso bosque.

Por que escapas? Sabes que no puedes huir de ninguno de nosotros-dijo Thyler.

Tu eres el tercero al mando cierto?- preguntó Arthur.

Si-respondió.

Rayos yo quería enfrentarme a su capitán a ese que llaman el "Kaito".

Si? Bueno si quieres enfrentarte a él primero tendrás que vencerme, además no creo que pudieras seguirle el ritmo-rió Thyler.

Entonces empecemos no quiero tardar , Subete no honoo no naka de tsutsunde, Chun (envuelve todo en llamas, Dragón rojo)- su Zampaktou se volvió de un color café claro, se alargó y se volvió de doble filo.

Interesante- fue lo único que se escuchó decir a Thyler antes de abalanzarse sobre Arthur pero antes de que este se acercara el suelo debajo de él explotó, deteniendo su ataque.

Mi habilidad me permite hacer explotar las cosas cercanas a mí, así que no creo que te sea muy fácil acercarte-dijo Arthur sarcástico, en ese momento Arthur atacó directamente a Thyler, este solo detenía sus ataque con su espada, pero luego Arthur se percató que a su espada le faltaban algunas partes del filo.

Mi espada puede desintegrar la materia espiritual y convertirla en reiatsu que luego puedo utilizar, eso incluye tu espada y a ti-dijo seriamente Thyler.

Entonce esto será entretenido-dijo enterrando su espada en el suelo luego el suelo debajo de Thyler explotó nuevamente, este solo lo esquivo quedando suspendido en el aire, pero luego Arthur hizo un shunpo y se colocó al lado de Thyler, para luego hacer explotar el aire que había al lado de Thyler, este salió despedido producto de la explosión, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, luego comenzó a recitar unos versos y se colocó al lado de Arthur, Thyler le lanzó un corte Arthur, pero Thyler no dejó de atacar a Arthur haciendo que este solo tuviera tiempo de bloquear sus ataques.

Por que no vuelas el piso? Será que no quieres dañarte a ti mismo- dijo Thyler quedándose al lado de Arthur.

No soy tan idiota como para dañarme con mi propia técnica- dijo Arthur.

Entonces esto será mas fácil- entonces puso su mano en el hombro de Arthur y en este se puso un símbolo blanco con forma de candado.

Con esto no podrás alejarte más de dos metros de mí -dijo Thyler. Entonces ambos siguieron peleando, Thyler lanzaba ataques contantes a Arthur, mientras este solo podía bloquearlos y su espada seguía desintegrándose parte por parte, cada choque con la espada de Thyler significaba peder un trozo de su espada que iba a parar la reiatsu de su oponente.

Esto es suficiente!-gritó Arthur tomando la solapa del traje de Thyler, en ese momento ambos salieron despedidos producto de la explosión generada por la espada de Arthur.

Pronto Thyler se puso de pie he intentó atacar a Arthur quien aun se encontraba tendido en el suelo, pero al despejar se el humo Arthur ya no estaba ahí, pero de pronto sintió una explosión al lado de él así que hizo un rápido shunpo para luego salir ileso.

Jamás pensé que fueras a usar algo tan destructivo tan cerca de ti, menos con esa potencia-dijo Thyler aun jadeando.

La verdad, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, más que mal duele y bastante-dijo Arthur. Entonces ambos continuaron su pelea, pero se detuvo nuevamente por que Thyler hizo un rápido movimiento y se alejó de Arthur.

También lo notaste-dijo Arthur- tu capitán esta bastante aproblemado, tanto como para liberar su bankai.

Idiota-rió Thyler.

Y ahora que te pasa!-gritó furioso Arthur.

Es el kaito de quien hablamos, ese no es su bankai, a decir verdad si ese fuera su bankai esta pelea acabaría en ese momento- dijo Thyler.

Entonces debo mostrarte que mi oponente debió ser él y no tú…Bankai!-gritó Arthur. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas y su espada se volvió de un color azul muy fuerte, ahora no se distingue su cuerpo de las llamas-Jigoku no ryū-en (llamas del dragón infernal).

Bankai-dijo calmado Thyler. Para que de pronto su espada desapareciera y luego se comenzara a descomponer la tierra en partículas espirituales y que estas formaran una espada en la mano de Thyler, una espada blanca brillante, como las partículas espirituales, con un leve brillo azulado- Sheru yōso (coraza de los elementos).

Ambos se miraban esperando que alguno comenzara la batalla, hasta que Arthur decidió atacarlo, lanzando una gran cantidad de llamas sobre Thyler, pero este con un rápido movimiento de su espada las desintegró antes de que llegaran él, pero cuando se despejaron las llamas Arthur estaba sobre él listo para atacarlo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera una pared de acero se colocó entre ambos, y luego de que Arthur se alejara esta se deshizo en partículas espirituales y volvieron a le espada de Thyler.

Ahora tengo la capacidad de tomar las partículas espirituales y darles la forma que yo quiera, o de tomar mi propio reiatsu y transformarlo en materia-dijo calmado Thyler. Luego de la explicación apareció un gran muro detrás de Arthur el cual cayó sabre Arthur, pero este luego salió como una llama y se puso delante de Thyler.

Ahora soy de fuego, no tengo un cuerpo físico así que eso no me hizo ningún daño-dijo justo antes lanzar su ataque contra Thyler, este lanzó un ataque con su espada la cual fue detenida por la de Thyler, pero luego lanzo un ataque de llamas al abdomen de Thyler, pero este logró formar un muro de metal entre su mano y su abdomen, pero el ataque de Arthur no terminó ahí continuó atacando a Thyler, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas con su espada y disparando fuego contra la barrera de acero que tenia entre ambos, hasta que esta cedió producto del calor y las llamas atravesaron el cuerpo del DarKnight. Entonces Thyler cayó al piso.

Pensé que el tercer oficial tendría algo mas –dijo riendo Arthur.

De que estas hablando- dijo Thyler poniéndose de pie ya sin la herida creada por Arthur.

Como! Yo te maté-dijo Arthur.

Si …estuviste cerca, pero para mi suerte, tomé las partículas espirituales y las transformé en partes que me quemaste- explicó Thyler- pero me temo que tuve que utilizar mucho reiatsu y solo me queda para usar este ultimo ataque, pero después estaré mejor, kuroi hitomi (ojos negros)-dijo alzando su espada, la que luego desapareció y este abrió su mano, luego todo a sus alrededor comenzó a deshacerse, todo, los árboles, la tierra, etc. Incluido el fuego de Arthur junto con este y su Zampaktou, para que luego esas partículas se volvieran a la palma de Thyler.

Bueno con este reiatsu creo que podré valerme por un tiempo- dijo mientras en su funda aparecía su Zampaktou y comenzaba a caminar hacia el soukyoku- el capitán esta peleando allá, degustaría ver como mata a ese tipo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cada cosa a su tiempo**

Fye seguía con cierta calma a Anderson quien se detuvo luego de unos metros.

Tu? Que acaso Gach no tuvo el valor de venir a buscarme él mismo?-dijo Anderson bastante enojado.

Mi hermano no va a desperdiciar su tiempo en ratas traidoras como tú-dijo Fye con un tono sombrío- de echo no sabes cuanto deseo matarte aquí mismo.

Espero que Amperius no lo mate muy rápido- rió- yo también quiero divertirme un rato con él.

Si crees ser merecedor de pelear con mi hermano primero deberás matarme-dijo Fye lanzándose, a atacar a Anderson, pero este hizo un shunpo para alejarse.

Mejor será que mantenga la distancia, Subete no kibō o hakai suru, Yume no satsujin (destruye todas la esperanzas, Asesino de sueños)- dicho esto su espada se separó en dos espadas Dao de color verde, con hilos colgando de sus mangos con un color violeta.

Recuerdo tu Zampaktou, la capacidad de abrir portales que te mueven através del espacio, aun esta atado al tiempo-rió Fye. En ese momento sintió que a su lado aparecía una espada, pero Fye alcanzó a escarpar de esta.

Aunque estoy atado al tiempo tú estas atado a la distancia- dijo atacando nuevamente Tarbes de los portales. Fye hizo shunpo y se colocó detrás de Anderson pero cuando este lo atacó Anderson ya no estaba. Sus portales le permitían moverse con una gran velocidad, o simplemente mover partes de su cuerpo. Solo se atrevía a atacarlo a distancia por que conocía la habilidad de la espada de Fye y sabía que no podía tocar su espada. Pero en uno de los movimientos de la espada de Fye esta dejo una estela de color rojo en el aire, la espada de Anderson al tocar una de ellas comenzó a oxidarse en el lugar donde toco la estela.

Yo que tu no tocaría esos retos de reiatsu que deja mi espada, tienen básicamente las mismas propiedades de mi Zampaktou-dijo Fye, pero en ese momento Anderson abrió varios portales alrededor de él, entonces Fye no supo de donde vendría el ataque, así que coloco la punta de su espada en el suelo y de este surgieron unos muros rojos que rodearon a Fye por todos los lados, Anderson al ver que este podría traspasar esa defensa retrocedió para evitar los daños.

Que pasó no sentí tu ataque?-preguntó Fye sarcástico.

Que demonios fue eso?-preguntó Anderson.

Es un pequeño truco para pelear contra ratas traidoras, que no se atreven a pelear de frente-dijo Fye furioso. En ese momento Fye volvió a atacar pero esta vez cuando Anderson se introdujo en el por tal Fye lo siguió, y apareció a un costado de él lanzando su ataque directo él, pero este seguía abriendo portales para huir de los ataque de Fye, y este lo continuaba siguiendo.

Ya deja de huir, eres un verdadero cobarde-dijo Fye.

Cállate!, tú serás el que tenga que huir desde ahora Bankai!-gritó Anderson, en ese momento su Zampaktou se volvió un gran tridente dorado- Teki kokoro (invasor de mentes).

Bankai!-dijo Fye mientras su Zampaktou desaparecía volviéndose dos guantes con garras de cuchillas –Kama-saki (Hoz de los destinos)-

Ahora Anderson tomaba su tridente y lo movía rápidamente, los portales que abría con cada movimiento de sus espada, se hacían mas y mas grandes a cada instantes.

Mi Zampaktou tiene la capacidad de crear portales de espacio, pero ahora puedo controlar estos portales para que te desplacen a otra dimensión-en ese momento los portales que creó Anderson comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad, pero al pasar cerca de Fye este los esquivo con un rápido shunpo.

Será mejor que esos portales no e toque a quien sabrá lo que me pase-rió Fye

En ese momento ambos retomaron su pelea, Fye se acercaba a Anderson en menos del tiempo que se esperaba y Anderson cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Fye no alcanzaba a llegar a este.

Eso te pasa por ser tan imbécil- dijo Fye.

Jamás podrás tocarme, mi Zampaktou tiene la capacidad de contraer y dilatar los espacios –dijo Fye- Jamás lograras alcanzarme, además ya es tiempo de que vaya acabando con esto, utilizaré bastante reiatsu en este ataque así que te recomendaría no hacer nada, pero se que lo harás…Hachisu (Loto)-dicho esto la el espacio entre Fye y Anderson se redujo al mínimo.

Que haces?-dijo Anderson.

Matarte- dicho esto tomó el kimono de Anderson y en ese momento comenzó a comprimir el espacio que a este lo rodeaba, generando una gran presión este, se pudo ver como reventaba el cuerpo de Anderson producto de la presión.

Será mejor que de prisa mi hermano ya liberó por completo su Shikai, tengo que estar cerca si libera su bankai, o sino este mundo podría colapsarse-dijo Fye haciendo shunpo y Apareciendo en el Soukyoku, ahí estaba Gach peleando con amperius . También estaban las chicas quienes habían visto toda la pelea…


	23. Chapter 23

**Menos tiempo del necesitado**

Gach continuaba persiguiendo a Amperius, en cuanto lo logró alcanzar este volvió a hacer shunpo haciéndolo volver al Soukyoku.

Cual fue el punto de hacerme perder el tiempo así?-preguntó Gach de manera sarcástica.

Simple, necesitaba separarte de tus compañeros, así no tendrás oportunidad-dijo Amperius.

No me hagas reír Amperius, sabes que con o sin mis subordinados puedo matarte aquí y ahora- dijo Gach tomándose la cabeza con su mano libre.

Bueno, entonces empecemos- dijo liberando su Zampaktou. En ese momento los agujeros negros de Amperius aparecían en frente de Gach, este solo se movía deteniendo el tiempo para evitar que lo agujeros negros creados a su alrededor lo llegaran a tocar. Amperius conocía a la perfección esa espada, ya que había sido esta la que le venció en innumerables ocasiones…

**Flash Back**

_Entonces para qué demonios me buscabas- decía Gach._

_Vengo a retarte, esta vez te venceré-decía arrogante Amperius._

_Otra vez, esta es la quinta vez esta semana-se quejó Gach._

_Vendré cada día si es necesario, hasta que te venza-decía Amperius._

_Que fastidio!-se quejó Gach nuevamente, sacando su espada de su funda, con esto comenzó la pelea entre ambos, después de un largo rato Amperius estaba tendido en el piso boca arriba y jadeando profusamente._

_Aún debes entrenar mucho para estar a su nivel- dijo Fye entrando al salón de entrenamientos._

_Tu eres su hermano debes conocerle alguna debilidad?-preguntó Amperius._

_En todos estos años nunca he visto una abertura en su defensa o un tropiezo en sus movimientos, realmente él es el heredero del Rey, pero a decir verdad una sola vez creo haber podido alcanzarlo con mi espada, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo recudo claro, en ese entonces él había estado constantemente pensativo y cada vez que se presentaba ante el escuadrón fijaba su mirada en una chica de bajo rango, creo que su nombre era Caroline, en ese entonces noté su distracción y lo reté a una pelea, pero para variar él estaba muy concentrado en la batalla, como entenderás una batalla entre el teniente y el capitán del Escuadrón cero nos e ve todos los días así que todo el escuadrón se estaba agolpando para verla, poco a poco se acercaban mas a ver la pelea-fue interrumpido._

_Creo que recuerdo esa vez- dijo Thyler entrando al salón- Gach estaba algo raro al pelear._

_Si él estaba bastante concentrado, yo no había logrado herirle, pero de pronto escuche como se abría la puerta del salón y entraba dos chicas conversando felizmente, una de ellas creo que era Caroline, Gach bajo su mirada, vi como este se sonrojaba y su cuerpo se tensaba, esa fue la única vez que le he visto desprotegido…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Gach continuaba sonriendo ante los infructuosos ataques de Amperius, mientras este se sentía cada vez más frustrado, Gach solo se limitaba a esquivar y dar uno que otro corte poco profundo. Pero Amperius tenía un plan un plan, en un momento este se detuvo y comenzó a aumentar su reiatsu considerablemente.

Veo que no haz estado desperdiciando el tiempo después que nos fuimos-rió Gach.

Claro pensaste que iba a esperar que volvieras y que me dieras otra paliza- dijo furioso Amperius.

No pero no esperaba que te entrenaras tan duramente- dijo Gach.

La verdad debo darle algo de crédito a Anderson, ál me enseñó como superar mi propio poder, Ahora podré convertir en el líder del escuadrón cero-dijo Amperius.

Sabes tu no quieres obtener este poder, mas que un beneficio es una maldición-dijo Gach con una mirada sombría.

**Flash Back**

_Caroline… bello nombre -se decía para si- como podré acercarme a ella?._

_Eres el capitán del escuadrón cero, te has enfrentado a incluso el mismo demonio sin siquiera parpadear y le no sabes como hablarle una chica?-rió Lytho quien subía al techo en el que s encontraba recostado Gach._

_Que? A que hora llegaste?-dijo Gach nervioso._

_Recién, Croad necesita que vallas a entrenar a los nuevos- dijo Lytho._

_Nuevos? Quienes entraron ahora?-dijo Gach._

_Que se yo unos capitanes de la SS, pregúntale a Croad, sabe que es el único que hace su trabajo- río Lytho._

_Oye, que opinas de Caroline?-preguntó Gach sentándose._

_No sé, se ve bastante linda, dicen que es bastante atenta y responsable, dicen que en la academia Shinigami fue catalogada de prodigio-opinó Lytho._

_Lytho tengo una idea, y te necesito para llevarla a cabo- dijo Gach con 8una sonrisa maléfica._

_Tengo otra opción?-dijo Lytho sonriendo por que sabía que las ideas de Gach eran siempre algo notable. Se dirigieron con un rápido shunpo al salón de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los novatos, el llegar ellos todos los quedaron mirando._

_Buenos días señores y señoritas-dijo en voz alta Gach- muchos de ustedes tal vez no me conozcan, yo soy el capitán de este escuadrón, mi nombre es Lión Gach, me apodan "Kaito", él es Marcocius Lytho, 4º oficial de este escuadrón, en este escuadrón los 5 primeros oficiales formamos un grupo llamados los DarKnight, hoy he decidido unir un nuevo miembro al grupo- hizo una pausa, mientras Lytho se preguntaba en que lío se había metido- si, hoy uno de ustedes puede convertirse en un DarKnight, pero para eso deben vencer primero a mi compañero aquí a mi lado-dijo señalando a Lytho- para luego enfrentarse a mí, pero para hacerlo mas interesante, será sin Zampaktou, solo con las espadas de madera._

_En ese momento muchos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos realmente Gach se veía atemorizante, además de que en ese momento había comenzado a expeler un reiatsu oscuro y denso._

_Que pretendes?- preguntó Lytho al oído de Gach. _

_Mira es infalible tu te dejas perder con el primer tipo que se te presente y luego yo lo venzo y así ella se dará cuenta de lo fuerte que soy y por fin me mirará- dijo Gach con ojos de que era un maestro._

_Tu eres bien imbécil cierto?-dijo Lytho, pero en ese momento algo irrumpió en ese lugar, un shinigami criminal había decidido atacar el salón de entrenamientos donde debería estaba Gach, mala idea, fue asesinado en pocos instantes pero el ataque inicial había dejado a algunos dañados, y dos muertos, entre ellos estaba Caroline…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora Amperius tenía una enorme rabia contra Gach ya que este no había conseguido hacerle el más mínimo daño, ahora Amperius se colocó detrás de Gach y delante de este lo rodeó con agujeros negros, Gach supo que estaba rodeado y que aunque detuviera el tiempo no saldría ileso de esa, en ese momento Amperius intentó atacar a Gach con su espada pero esta vez Gach no lo había esquivado, había tomado su espada con se mano libre y con su espada le dio un corte trasversal desde su cintura a su hombro.

Como?-preguntó Amperius-no tenias el tiempo para reunir todos ese reiatsu en tu mano!

Con quien crees que estas hablando?-preguntó Gach- con el líder de los DarKnight, con el capitán del escuadrón cero, con el Kaito, no hay manera de que llegues a tocarme, tal vez pudiste vencer a cualquiera de los DarKnight, excepto a mí.

No…yo puedo vencer a cualquiera, yo… soy el mas fuerte!... te lo demostraré a ti y a todo este puto mundo!... Bankai!-en ese con eso dicho Amperius se vio envuelto en una nube negra que al dispersarse se vio como ahora la espada de Amperius le cubría a hora todo el cuerpo, como una armadura negra-No reon einen no yami (león de la eterna oscuridad)

Vaya ya veo lo que hizo Anderson contigo, Kurayami no naka kara dete kuruto aku o toru baai, Jikan ryokō-sha (surge desde las tinieblas y llévate la maldad contigo, caminante del tiempo )- ahora la Zampaktou que sostenía se volvía transparente como el cristal.

Que? Como!- preguntaba desesperado Amperius.

Yo decidí restringir el poder mi Zampaktou y por eso es que tengo dos niveles de liberación, para así evitar que mis enemigos murieran tan rápido-dijo Gach.

Siempre te ha gustado dar espectáculo cierto?-dijo Amperius. En ese momento apareció Fye en el soukyoku, este estaba muy sorprendido por que Gach había liberado su shikai por completo.

Aun así no lograras vencerme- gritó Amperius. Para lanzarse al ataque contra Gach, pero cuando Amperius se dio cuenta Gach ya no estaba.

Fye no te metas en esto, este tipo es mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos, pero yo puedo solo, en tus condiciones solo me estorbarías-se escuchó a Gach hablando desde muy lejos, pero en un instante había regresado a donde estaba.

Cuanto crees que podrás seguir escapando- entonces Amperius se abalanzó sobre Gach, entonces Gach se movió otra vez pero cuando se dio cuenta Amperius se había colocado a sus lado.

Como lo hiciste?-dijo Gach.

La habilidad de mi Bankai es crear materia al igual que antimateria, solo tuve que crear otro otra persona igual a mi- al decir esto pudo ver como otro sujeto igual a Amperius se levantaba de donde había escapado.

Vaya habilidad- dijo Gach preocupado ya que ahora no tendría uno sino varios oponentes. Cada vez que Amperius atacaba aparecía otro mas, esto se repitió varias veces, llegando a ser aproximadamente 50 oponentes. Pero de pronto en un ataque Gach se quedó quieto y en ese momento, todos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso.

Así que puedes crear materia, pero lamento decirte que esta anclada a la gravedad, y esa es la segunda habilidad de mi Zampaktou, puedo controlar la gravedad de todos el planeta o solo de una parte, no importa cuantos oponentes tenga, todos caerán por su propio peso-dijo Gach, pero en ese momento vio como las copias de Amperius eran absorbidos por un hoyo negro creado por este mismo, y procuro del jale del hoyo negro Amperius se había puesto de pie, y ahora estaba al lado de la pluma del Rey.

He notado que no detienes el tiempo de este artefacto, debes tener bastante poder- dijo Amperius.

Amperius, aléjate de eso, no juegue con fuego, ese es un poder que tu no conoces- dijo Gach- es algo demasiado poderoso para que un shinigami lo pueda controlar.

Seguro por que yo creo que son solo excusas para que yo no lo tome- dijo Amperius.

Delate de estupideces!- dijo Gach.

Ahora deberás enfrentar te a este poder entonces-dijo Amperius lanzando un corte con sus espada a la pluma, en ese momento llegaban cansados Lytho, Thyler y Croad, quienes miraban como la pluma del Rey emitía un brillos blanco, para luego jalar dentro de él a Amperius.

Esto es grave -miraba estupefacto Gach, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras las chicas salían de la barrera a ver que sucedía, y los shinigamis de la S.S. se ponían de pie después de un largo descanso. Fye corrió hasta donde estaba Gach y comenzó a mirar como la pluma absorbía todo a su alrededor. En ese momento todos estaba al lado de Gach tratando de entender lo que pasaba pero depronto vieron como todo quedaba detenido a su alrededor.


	24. Chapter 24

**El final de la sinfonía**

Que sucedió?-preguntó Orihime- que pasa por que nada se mueve?

La pluma se salió de control, están en este tiempo solo que lo detuve para darnos algo de tiempo-respondió Gach.

Que le pasó a Amperius?-preguntó Lytho.

Fue absorbido por la pluma no hay posibilidades de que este vivo-respondió Fye- el ataque de Amperius debió haber desestabilizado la pluma, intentaré contenerla.

No Fye-lo detuvo Gach poniéndose de pie- yo empecé esta locura y yo la terminaré.

Gach no podrás sólo-dijo Fye.

Debo hacerlo además no creo que nuestros amigos estén en condiciones de ayudarme-Dijo Gach mirando al resto de los DarKnight- crees que puedas poner la barrera así como estas?.

No lo sé-dijo Fye-no tengo suficiente reiatsu.

Yo los ayudaré- dijo Thyler.

Con eso bastará- dijo Gach.

Que demonios esta pasando?-preguntó furiosa Rukia.

No te preocupes le pondremos fin a este artefacto ahora mismo- dijo Gach.

Pero que es eso?-preguntó Orihime.

Esa es uno de los artefactos mas fuertes de este mundo, tanto que casi no puedo mantenerlo detenido, y no podré seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo-dijo Gach apretando el mango de sus espada.

Pero Gach por favor no lo hagas-dijo Lytho.

No Gach debe haber otra forma-dijo Croad.

Peor Gach-kun que harás?-preguntó Orihime.

Él irá-fue interrumpido.

Cállate Fye!... podrás decir lo que quieras después de terminar esta misión-dijo Gach algo enojado.

Esta bien, entonces ya lo decidiste?-Preguntó Fye.

Si-contestó secamente Gach.

Entonces no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión-al decir esto el tiempo comenzó a retomar el ritmo y Fye comenzó a recitar unos versos y Gach comenzó a caminar hacía la pluma, al terminar los versos cayó una especie de caja transparente de un color azulino, que encerró a Gach y la pluma, no se podía escuchar nada de lo venía desde dentro de esta celda de energía, solo se podía ver a Gach caminando hacía la pluma que seguía lanzando grades destellos y absorbiendo cosas, de pronto mientras Gach sacaba su espada se pudo leer en sus labios , una palabra …Bankai, en ese momento su Zampaktou se deshizo, par que en sus brazos aparecieran unas corazas de cristal, las cuales terminaban en sus hombros, con terminaciones por sobre su hombro, Mientras de sus cara externa salía una llama azul, desde fuera de la barrera se sintió una fortísima presión espiritual que les chicas apenas pudieron mantenerse en pie.

Que es este reiatsu?-Preguntó asustada Hinamori.

Lo que sienten es el reiatsu de Gach, pero esta siendo filtrada en su mayoría por esa barrera que esta manteniendo Fye y Thyler, y además nosotros mismo estamos utilizando nuestros reiatsu para reducir la presión que emana-dijo Lytho, mientras se veía como la barrera comenzaba a trizarse, en ese momento Gach puso ambas manos en la pluma y la cubrió por completo, después la llevó contra su pecho y la sujetó con fuerza, entonces se vio como el piso comenzaba a temblar, del cielo surgían relámpagos y de la pluma salían cada vez mas destellos mientras Gach solo la sujeta con mas fuerza entre sus manos, pronto los destellos cubrieron por completo a Gach.

Cuando por fin desaparecieron las luces se pudo ver a Gach caminado hacía donde se encontraban los demás, Fye sacó la barrera mientras el bankai de Gach se deshacía volviendo a su estado de Zampaktou. Al llegar Gach donde estaban los demás nadie decía ninguna palabra, hasta que oírme se le acercó y lo besó si decir ninguna palabra.

Bien hecho-dijo Orihime a separarse de los labios de Gach.

Lo siento-se alcanzó a escuchar de Gach mientras este caía al piso, al lado de Orihime.

Gach que pasa?-preguntaba Orihime sentándose a sus lado y volteándolo.

No debí hacerlo-dijo Gach sonriendo.

Pro que lo dices? Si tu estas bien no te sucederá nada!-decía oírme con las lagrimas a brotando de sus ojos.

Fye, Lytho, Thyler, Croad, fueron muy buenos amigos-dijo Gach dirigiéndose al grupo desde el suelo-Fye fuiste un gran hermano, jamás pensé que mi hermano pequeño se enamorara, Lytho, fuiste un gran consejero, Matsumoto cuídalo bien no podrás encontrar otro sujeto tan confiable como él. Thyler, eres un muy buen amigo, solo debes cuidar esa rosa que tienes entre tus manos. Croad, el buen Croad, el único que realmente hace su trabajo, cuídate y asegúrate de no sobre exigirte. Amigos hoy romperé las reglas por ultima vez -dijo Gach conservado su sonrisa en cada frase que pronunciaba-quedan liberados de su obligación como shinigamis del escuadrón cero, ahora envejecerán como shinigamis y sus cuerpos, como humanos normales. Y la ultima misión que les encomendaré-al decir esto su voz comenzó a quebrase un poco-por favor sean felices…-en ese momento Gach notó como todos mantenían la mirada baja, notó que Orihime que se mantenía su lado estaba llorando profusamente.

Por favor no llores-dijo Gach acariciando su cabeza.

No quiero que te vayas Gach-decía Orihime.

Sabes, esto se me hace algo irónico-decía mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo-he vivido tanto como el tiempo pero nunca me importó morir, y ahora que quiero vivir se me arrebata, pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo que hice, por que imagina estar viviendo en un mundo sin ti-al decir esto tomó el rostro de Orihime desde su mentón y le dio el beso mas hermoso que tuvo la chica, al separarse su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Orihime solo lo abrazó y sintió como desde sus brazos se desvanecía. En ese momento todos rompieron en llanto, Fye, Lytho, Croad, Thyler mientras las chicas solo se limitaban a tratar de consolar a Orihime quien lloraba desconsoladamente. En un arranque de furia Fye comenzó a golpear el piso.

Fye por favor cálmate-dijo Rukia.

No esto es todo culpa mía!-repetía Fye.

No, no es culpa de nadie-le consolaba Rukia.

Yo sabía que incluso él necesitaría mas reiatsu para contenerla, pero aún así lo dejé que caminara hacía su muerte-decía con la voz cortada.

No Fye, él conocía los poderes de la pluma y sus propios poderes, él sabía que caminaba hacía la muerte, pero el no permitiría dejar morir a la chica que tanto amaba, ya lo conoces pero aun así lo hizo sin siquiera pedir ayuda, por que ahora sabía que no saldría ileso, pero aun así no nos dejó ayudarlo…-dijo Lytho antes de que sus voz se comenzara a cortar por la salida de las lagrimas .


	25. Chapter 25

**Epílogo**

Han pasado ya tres años desde la invasión de los DarKnight a la sociedad de almas, y de la muerte de Gach, ahora todos corrían de un lado para otro en el 10º escuadrón, adornando con flores y cintas blancas todo el cuartel, hasta que un chico con ojos verdes y pelo blanco apareció por el cuartel y al notar todo el alboroto le salió un pequeña vena en sus cabeza.

Que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto a uno de los shinigamis que adornaba.

Eh? Capitán! Nos lo ordenó la teniente Matsumoto, quería que todo estuviera listo para la celebración-dijo el shingami algo nervioso por la furia de su capitán.

Que? Pero si la fiesta no será aquí-dijo Hitsugaya.

No lo se señor ,solo obedezco ordenes-dijo el shinigami disculpándose.

Mientras en el escuadrón cinco todos buscaban frenéticamente a la teniente Hinamori, pero de pronto llegó Renji imponiendo orden y diciendo que la teniente no llegará.

Todo esto era observado por una silueta oculta entre las sombras.

En el mundo real estaban Rukia, Orihime, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Chizuru y Tatsuki. En la casa de Orihime todas bastante alteradas, Matsumoto estaba echa un nudo de nervios mientras Hinamori saltaba del susto ante cualquier palabra que se le dijera.

Chicas por favor cálmense!-gritó Tatsuki, ante lo que todas se callaron-Miren todas estamos nerviosas por los matrimonios de mañana, peo no debemos perder los estribos así como así.

Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que me voy a casar!-dijo Matsumoto.

Y-y-yo n-n-no qu-e-e-e-ei-i-i-i-iro a-a-a-a-rru-u-u-u-una-a-a-a-ar na-a-a-a-a-ada- dijo Tartamudeando Hinamori.

No se preocupen que puede salir mal?-dijo con una sonrisa Orihime-solo deben dejárnoslo a nosotras- en ese momento Rukia, Orihime , Chizuru y Tatsuki levantaron sus pulgares en forma de aprobación. Pero nuevamente todo esto era observado por la misma silueta de un chico.

En un bar cercano se encontraban los chicos acompañados por Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ishida, Ichigo, Chad y Kyoraku.

Bueno yo quiero hacer un salud por que dos de mis mejores amigos mañana se casan- se puso de pie Fye.

Quien pensaría que el rompecorazones Lytho se casaría- rió Croad.

Creo que lo cazaron –rió Thyler.

Tú cállate esta tomando el mismo camino- Se quejó Lytho.

Si pero a mi no me obligaron- Rió Thyler.

Bueno, a mí …tampoco-dijo Lytho poniendo un cara de que no creía ni él lo que decía.

Síguelo diciendo y tal vez en una o dos siglos te lo creas-dijo Kenpahi.

Hey Zaraki, no molestes al chico realmente es un gran paso él que esta dando-lo detuvo Byakuya.

Claro lo dices por que ti te cazaron de la misma forma no?-se rió Kyoraku. En ese momento se vio como Byakuya se volvía rojo como un tomate, lo habían atrapado. Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar tragos a escalas legionarias, todo para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Thyler y Lytho.

Pero yo no tomo-decían Thyler y Lytho.

Bueno si no quieres beber entonces podríamos celebrarlo con una pelea -dijo Kenpachi con una mirada diabólica en su mirada.

Trae aquí!-gritó Lytho mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky en las rocas y lo bebía de un sorbo, craso error.

Bueno yo creo que lo probaré-dijo Thyler en ese momento delante de él le pusieron un pequeño vaso de tequila, él sabía que debía beberlo de un solo sorbo, y lo hizo. A las dos Horas Lytho y Thyler estaban cantando "El rey" abrazados totalmente ebrios.

Con dinero y sin dinero hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley!-cantaban ambos a todo pulmón mientras Fye se preguntaba si era bueno que ambos bebieran tanto. Mientras desde la barra los miraba un hombre alto y de pelo negro que sostenía un bazo de whisky en las rocas en su mano derecha y una sonrisa en su rostro "_Desde cuando beben?"_.

Al otro día Lytho y Thyler se estaba despertando con un serio dolor de cabeza, claro síntomas de una resaca, en ese momento aparecieron Fye y Croad revolviendo su habitación y despertándolos bruscamente.

Que mierda es lo que pasa?-decía Lytho mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Como que pasa? Hoy te casas idiota!—le grito Croad.

Como?-grito Lytho. En ese momento se escuchó algo parecido desde la habitación de Thyler.

En otro sitio las chicas preparaban los últimos detalles en el salón de bodas, pronto todo estaba listo, todas fueron a la casa de oírme a buscar sus trajes ya que debían aun maquillarse y ayudar a las novias, era un trabajo difícil, además que las novias no ayudaban, ellas lo único que hacían era gritarle a medio mundo y que nada podía fallar. En un momento Tatsuki estuvo apunto de golpear a Matsumoto para que se calmara pero después razonó "_no se vería bien con un ojo morado en su boda"._

Ya todo estaba listo, los novios esperaban en el altar, vestidos con sus trajes, ambos usaban gafas mientra esperaban realmente les molestaba la luz "_ maldita resaca" _pensaban ambos, hasta que derepente aparecieron las novias, ambas muy bellas, hermosas, caminaban lentamente hacía sus novios que los esperaban para tomarlas del brazo. Mientras avanzaban los chicos se quitaron las gafas oscuras. Al llegar ambos dedicaron piropos para sus futuras esposas. Al llegar al altar empezó la ceremonia.

Matsumoto Rangiku aceptas como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el padre.

Si, acepto-respondió Matsumoto.

Hinamori Momo aceptas a Hohenstaufen Thyler como marido, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?- volvió a preguntar el padre.

Si, acepto-respondió Hinamori.

Marcocius Lytho…-el padre no pudo terminar por que las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron dejando ver una silueta de un hombre de estura alta, con una bufanda que ondeaba al viento.

No seguirán esto sin mi cierto?...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos leyeron pacientemente esta historia y espero que le haya gustado.**

**Este es el verdadero final **

**Les adelantaré que mi próximo trabajo se llamara "Mas que Invitados"**

**Será un crosover entre Naruto y Bleach y como es la tónica en mis historia personajes nuevos**

**Bye y cuidense**


End file.
